Just Married
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.
1. Chapter 1

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: I just couldn't help myself...

* * *

Part One "At Least it Wasn't Rodney"

It seemed to be just your average alien celebration to the visitors from Atlantis. A huge bonfire on the beach was the attraction as everyone danced around it, drums and other instruments playing in the background. Fire works filled the air for the entire celebration from start to finish. It may have seemed to be just your average alien celebration, but the truth was it was nowhere near average. Even Doctor Elizabeth Weir found her self relaxing as she laughed with a few of the other women watching some of the men dance around the fire. She couldn't stop watching as Sheppard swayed to the music, grinning and laughing with Ronan and Rodney. The three men were showing some of the natives a few dance steps of their own which looked oddly familiar. "I must say Shatish, you're people certainly know how to throw a celebration," Elizabeth told her, shaking her head at the three men before her.

"I am glad you approve, Doctor Weir, since this celebration is in your honor. It was our hope that you're time here would be enjoyable." Shatish smiled kindly at Elizabeth, handing her a drink from the table, the cup in the shape of an oval. "Colonel Sheppard must be tired, give him this to quench his thirst."

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the red liquid.

"A drink."

Elizabeth smiled, rolling her eyes as she walked over to the Colonel. John stopped his dance, noticing Elizabeth heading his way. "Some party, wouldn't you say?"

"Apparently it's in our honor. I think I may just enjoy having these people as allies," she joked as she handed him the drink.

"Oh thanks," John said as he drank from the cup.

Shatish smiled, watching the two with knowing eyes, before getting back to work in preparing the refreshments.

Finally the couple reached her. "Care to dance, Shatish?" John asked.

Elizabeth watched the native roll her eyes, and couldn't help but smile. "My friend, I have not danced in a very long time. And I would doubt my husband would be very happy with me dancing with some strange young man." Shatish was married to their people's leader Hish, the couple being married for almost thirty years. Both were pleasant people with good hearts, of that Elizabeth was sure, but what she liked most of the two was their sense of humor. Shatish seemed to enjoy teasing Colonel Sheppard, and had enjoyed doing so from day one.

John stuck out his bottom lip, giving her his best puppy dog look. "You wound me, Shatish!" John teased back, sharing a brief look with Elizabeth. "Oh well, I suppose I'll have to go for the next best thing. Elizabeth? Would you do me this honor?" he asked, surprising Elizabeth by offering his hand, bowing slightly like a gentlemen.

Elizabeth folded her arms. "Next best thing?" she reminded him, a questioning look in her eyes.

John grinned, drinking the rest of the red liquid Elizabeth had given him. "You Elizabeth are just plain evil," he muttered, walking back over to Ronan and Rodney. It was obvious that they'd all been drinking a little too much of the local brew, but none of them seemed to mind very much.

Shatish smirked, looking over at Elizabeth. "It seems like forever since I saw a love as unique as the feelings the two of you share," she told the Doctor.

"What? Oh no! We're friends, just friends. Colonel Sheppard is under my command, and I kind of have a rule against dating people under me… uh my command that is."

Shatish laughed at her suddenly nervous look. "You may calm yourself, dear friend. I must have observed wrong."

"Observed?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I can see much in the eyes of the people around me. The eyes to my people are considered windows to the inside of ones mind. They express the thoughts we do and do not share aloud. When you look at him, and he looks at you, it almost seems as if… never mind, you have told me I am mistaken."

Elizabeth frowned, her eyes slowly moving back to John. Shatish wasn't as mistaken as she thought. Quickly she looked back at Shatish. "Right… mistaken."

"Come Elizabeth, let us drink and enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow will be a new day soon to come."

Elizabeth nodded, joining Shatish as grabbed something to drink and joined in celebration. Why not? She could use a night where she could let her hair down a bit. It was time to join in on the fun.

* * *

_THIS_ was not fun! Elizabeth groaned, unable to open her eyes. What the heck happened last night? She could barely remember a thing! Her head was pounding, and her mouth was as dry as the dessert, she'd obviously had quite a bit of fun to be in this much pain. When she tried to sit up she groaned once more, lying back down. Okay, she was apparently sore too. Legs, back, abdomen, arms… what the heck was she doing last night? Exercising or having fun celebrating? Slowly Elizabeth opened her eyes, and turned to her side to see the face of none other than Colonel John Sheppard. "Ahhhhhh!"

John's eyes snapped open and he quickly jumped back and away from her while keeping the blanket over his lower body. Oh my god. She didn't… she couldn't have! They'd be stuck on the planet for almost a week! Together! This couldn't be happening! "Elizabeth… what the hell happened last night?"

"I'm not exactly sure," she muttered, rubbing her head as the pain in her head grew in intensity.

John stared at Elizabeth, trying to get his bearings. "Uh… _where_ are my clothes?"

"I was just about to ask _you_ the same question."

"You wanna know where my clothes are?"

How could he joke around at a time like this! The man was clinically ill! She should have known, though, unlike him, Elizabeth never was one to sleep with people she'd just met. With Simon it'd taken almost three months before they'd taken the next step. It was just her way. Always the cautious one, although she hadn't always been that way. "Funny. You know what I meant."

John gave her a sly smile before he moved to stand up, taking his sheet with him, as he went around the room finding his clothes scattered on the floor among her own. Elizabeth blushed when John accidentally picked up her bra. "Ahem," John cleared his throat, handing the undergarment to her. This just could _NOT_ get any worse. It was then that she noticed the room was neither hers nor John's. Where were they, exactly?

"Uh John… you have any idea why we're in this room?"

"Nope… it certainly isn't mine."

"Not mine either. We better get out there and figure all this out."

John nodded, getting dressed quickly. Elizabeth did the same and the two moved toward the door, grabbing the knob at the same time. John blushed, taking his hand from over hers. "You know we're gonna have to talk about whatever it is that happened between us, right?"

"I know," she assured him, turning the knob. As soon as the door opened they were greeted with the outdoors, and a small crowd.

Shatish grinned from the front of the crowd, hugging Elizabeth. "It is good to know my observations weren't as mistake as I'd believed! May the two of you have many laughs together!"

"What?" asked John.

"Together?" questioned Elizabeth.

"You do not remember?" Shatish sighed, shaking her head. "You were married at the celebration… a merging of two hearts before you finally retired to you're shared room. You will stay here for the remaining time that you are with us. Congratulations to you both!"

Elizabeth and John shared a shocked and rather disturbed look before focusing their attention back on Shatish. "What!"

"Shatish, we can't be married!" Elizabeth fought. "It's not right! I can't!"

"Is there a way to… uh… break off this marriage?" John asked.

"I do not understand. Once two souls are joined there is no way to break such a tie. It is a love to be shared forever," Shatish told them, frowning.

Elizabeth groaned, moving her hands to cover her face. So much for things not being able to be worse….

* * *

"Hey! And here the lucky couple comes now!" Rodney teased, folding his arms as John and Elizabeth walked over to the table.

"Shut up, Rodney," John snapped, glaring at McKay.

"What? I just want to congratulate you two on finally tying the knot!"

Elizabeth sat down, frowning. "This day just gets better and better…."

"Well, look at it this way, at least things could get any-"

"Don't even finish that comment!" Elizabeth interrupted McKay. "Every time someone says it, it gets worse!"

John suddenly went pale as he looked over at Elizabeth. "Wait a second, we're stuck here a week, Elizabeth! We just TOOK this planet's Stargate to fill Rodney's stupid quota! That means a week that we're stuck here married… in that room. Who knows what other stuff they have in store for us! I've been reading SG-1's old reports and Doctor Jackson got a surprise marriage of his own without saying the vows or anything like that. What if there's more!"

Elizabeth rubbed her eyes, still drowsy from lack of sleep. "He didn't even finish the comment and it's already gotten worse…."

"Well, look on the bright side, Elizabeth… if you had to be married to someone, at least it wasn't McKay," John joked, trying to make her smile. He seemed proud when he saw it had worked.

"Thanks a lot, John… you're really helping me here."

"Glad to be of service."

"What do you mean 'at least it wasn't McKay!' I'll have you know, she'd be lucky to have me as a husband! I'm not even that demanding," McKay fought.

"In what alternate universe?" John muttered, rolling his eyes.

Elizabeth sighed, covering her ears as the two fought once again. Oh yeah, this was turning out to be a great day. First she wakes up in bed with John Sheppard (okay… that wasn't too bad), then she finds out she's married to the man (at least it's just for a week…), and now her 'husband' was fighting with Rodney while she was still dealing with a splitting headache from the night before. And I didn't even get any presents, her mind added. The Doctor smiled at the thought before looking over at the two bickering before her. Just once it'd be nice to have a normal day… was that too much to ask?

To Be Contined…

A/N: I blame it all on the plot bunnies! I tried! I really tired to fight this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

**Part Two "Newlyweds and Big Beds"**

'_It's just for a few days,_' Elizabeth reminded herself, watching across the lake as John emerged from the water, his swimming shorts hanging low across his waste. Shatish had taken her and Sheppard's team to the river not far from their village so they could enjoy the cool water on such a hot day. Apparently it was what her people enjoyed doing each day, but Elizabeth was sure anymore of this and she'd go out of her mind. Couldn't he at least wear a T-shirt! Although she supposed she was no better in the outfit they'd given her to swim in, if you could even call it that! The two-piece bathing suit was meant only to cover the things not meant to be shown and nothing else. The strong fibered silk-like material clung to her almost as well as a bathing suit. It was a beautiful green, with blue flowers to decorate the piece of clothing, very beautiful, but not nearly the style she would normally wear. What worried her more was the strange looks she was receiving from Rodney and Ronan.

Elizabeth sighed as John jumped back into the river and began swimming toward her. "Are you going to sit there the entire time we're here, Mrs. Sheppard?" he teased, seemingly enjoying their predicament. Doctor Weir glared at the man before her, forcefully shoving the thought of smothering him with a pillow later when they retired for the evening. She would never understand this man.

"John, keep it up and I'll be sure to give Caldwell you're job after we get back."

John frowned, giving her his best wounded look. "Is that they way you should be talking to your husband, Elizabeth? The love of your life?"

She was beginning to understand why none of the woman John had 'been with' ever came back for a visit. "I'm sure Caldwell would love the job… after all, he and I have been getting along rather well. It may just work out. Besides, he'd certainly be a lot easier to work with. And HE actually follows orders."

"Not to mention better hair," Rodney added with a grin.

"Does he even HAVE hair?" John asked, folding his arms as he stood in the middle of the river.

"At least he knows what a comb looks like!" McKay shot back.

"I may not know what a comb looks like, but I do know what shooting a guy looks like, want me to show you?"

"John! Rodney! We are here to relax," Elizabeth told them, finally cutting off their bickering.

Rodney frowned, going back to eating his sandwich while John looked back at Elizabeth. "The water's great Elizabeth! You'll relax real easy if you join me."

"Somehow I doubt that, Colonel Sheppard." How could he get over what they'd learned that morning so quickly? They'd woken up in bed together lacking their clothing, for god's sake! They were married! How could he joke about it? Ignore what it meant so easily? Was she the only one still disturbed about what had happened?

"Never had any complaints before!" he joked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, noticing the hopeful look Rodney gave her as she reluctantly pulled the blanket from over her legs. It was useless to fight him. Slowly she walked towards the water, and noticed suddenly the surprised look John was giving her. She'd been using that blanket to cover her self the entire time, uncomfortable with the lack onf modesty. When she finally reached him she raised an eyebrow at his distracted look. "You there, John Sheppard?"

Finally John shook himself, clearing his throat. "Nice bathing suit."

The compliment made her smirk as she realized what he was thinking about. "Why thank you, Colonel Sheppard, but umm… I'm actually up here."

Finally John looked up at her, blushing. "Just admiring the detail," he assured her.

John Sheppard blushing? That was new. "I'm sure you were," Elizabeth muttered as she sunk lower, enjoying the cool water. Finally she took a breath of air and went under, swimming away from John a bit. Slowly she put her feet back on the ground and emerged from the water, moving her hair from her face.

John seemed to have recovered as his usual smirk returned. He was staring at her. "Enjoying yourself yet?"

It seemed forgetting about the whole morning was a lot easier by this point. They didn't even know what really happened! They had both assumed what two people naked in bed would mean, but the truth was they didn't know. They didn't know what happened, or if anything happened. They could have fallen asleep before anything could happen! Or maybe they'd been hot! 'I'm sure we were,' a voice in her mind muttered. Elizabeth pushed the voice to the back of her mind and turned away from John, swimming even farther away. Either way, whatever they did, it wasn't right. It couldn't happen again and Elizabeth would see that it didn't. She was not gonna be the next woman to reach John Sheppard's list of conquests. She could see how he looked at her, how he'd been looking at her. Sometimes it seemed like he just cared for her as a friend, but there were times when she could see it in his eyes. It usually happened when her life had just been in danger and everything was finally over. He would look at her with something almost stronger than desire. Although what it was she couldn't be sure, part of her didn't really want to know.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

She'd felt better after she'd changed back into her regular clothes. Rodney had stopped staring at her. Ronan was no longer _intermittently_ staring at her. And John had stopped 'admiring the detail.' The sun had already set over the horizon and the group had finally reached home. An interesting end to a horrible day. Elizabeth walked to her 'new' house/room, when she noticed John following her. 'Of course he is, Elizabeth, he sleeps here too now.'

Doctor Weir opened the door and walked into the room, unable to not notice the huge bed sitting against the opposite wall, almost in the middle of the room. This could be a problem. Elizabeth turned to look at John, and noticed his own hesitation. "I'll take the floor."

"Elizabeth, no, I can't let you do that. You know you're back won't do well in that condition. And what if you hurt your knee? I'll take the floor."

"And irritate the hip you almost broke on your last mission?"

"I can handle it."

"So can I."

"Elizabeth! I can take the floor! It's really no problem!"

"John, you know Doctor Beckett said for you to take it easy on that hip. You're still healing. I'll be just fine."

Sheppard frowned, running a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated. "Fine, why don't we just both take the bed?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're both adults here, Elizabeth. It's really not a big deal. We're just gonna be sleeping on it, whether we're beside each other during that time is nothing."

She had to admit he had a point. Stupid point. She _really_ did not need this. With everything that had gone on between them, she wasn't sure she wanted to find herself in bed with him once again. 'What a great way to end the day,' the voice muttered sarcastically. She couldn't agree more. "Okay fine, we'll both take the bed." Elizabeth slowly walked to the bed, sitting on it to take off her shoes. That was about the only thing she was willing to take off with him in the room, but it would have to do. Every single time she went off world SOMETHING had to go wrong. Oh sure, it wasn't always people shooting at her, but if something could go wrong, it usually did. Of course the only team she went off-world with was Sheppard's team. That would certainly explain it. His team had a record for getting themselves into trouble more often than not. She just wished their bad luck would stop rubbing off on her every time she felt like going through the gate to negotiate and the such.

Elizabeth turned around, getting off the bed to take off her jacket when she saw him. His backed was turned away from her as he folded his pants and put them to the side, leaving him only in boxers. The man was insane! What the hell was he doing! When he started to turn around, Elizabeth quickly looked down and moved the covers up so she could get into bed. "You're really gonna wear all that to bed?" John asked a look of surprise on his face.

"That's right," she said firmly, trying to look into his eyes rather than let her own eyes do some 'admiring' of her own. Finally Elizabeth turned on her side, facing away from him. This could only get worse… she was sure of it.

She could feel the bed dip as he climbed into bed beside her, pulling the covers over him. "You gonna hog all the covers now?"

Elizabeth frowned, rolling her eyes and she gave him more. "Satisfied?"

"Very."

"Glad to hear it."

"Good night, Elizabeth," he finally said after a few minutes.

"Good night, John."

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

She knew something was different, but wasn't really interested enough to figure out what. All she knew was that it was warm and comfortable. She could feel something across her belly, while something else lay on her chest, but that was about all she could feel… and maybe the other thing over one of her legs. Still, it was rather comforting. Slowly she became more and more conscious of where she was, and suddenly the fuzzy dream faded as she noticed her surroundings, as well as the body lying somewhat on top of her.

'This is not happening… PLEASE let this not be happening!' That explained the very 'interesting' dream she'd just had… nothing she really wanted to rehash…. She needed to get him off her. This wasn't right… but good god! His hand had somehow found skin in the night and now rested on her belly, while his head lie on her left breast. She was SO sleeping on the floor next time. "Uhhhh John? John… John?"

Sheppard groaned, snuggling against her chest, still fast asleep. Okay… now what? She was starting to feel weird, her body reacting to the other lying half over her. She wasn't sure she could deal with this… no she was SURE she couldn't deal with this. Elizabeth slowly moved a hand to his head to push him off, only her hand seemed to have different plans as she stroked his scalp softly… lovingly. He was rather cute when he slept. 'Focus Elizabeth! He's on top of you for god's sake!' Right, focus… suddenly the hand began to inch down her belly.

"Okay! John, you have to get up!" she shouted, using her body to push him off… which only seemed to make things harder for herself as his hand dropped to her crotch. 'Why me?' How could he sleep so soundly? Nothing seemed to wake him up!

Suddenly the alarm clock he'd brought along with him came to life, a soft ringing filling the air and John's head shot up. THAT woke him up? She'd been pushing, shoving, and yelling and THAT woke him up? When he became more aware of things, he noticed the hand on her crotch and quickly snatched it away, noticing her disturbed look. "Did I-"

"Kinda…."

"Umm… so my head was on your-"

"Yeah…."

John blushed again, looking away. "Sorry about that. Maybe next time we should set up barriers."

"Sounds like a plan," she muttered, sitting up slowly. 'A really, really, REALLY good plan.'

"So… morning."

"Morning," she said back, getting out of bed. This planet sucked….

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"So! How did you two sleep?" Rodney asked with an innocent grin.

Elizabeth frowned, taking a small step away from John. "I ah… slept just fine, Rodney," she told him, trying not to glance back at Sheppard, blushing as she thought back to their positions once she'd woken up… as well as their positions once _he_ woke up….

"I actually slept rather well," John answered a thoughtful look on his face as she finally looked over at him. He almost looked confused, as he seemed to try and figure it out. Finally he blushed, clearing his throat as he looked down.

Awkward….

McKay seemed to notice and raised an eyebrow, looking at them both. "You guys alright?"

"Of course we are, Rodney… just still a bit groggy. It was rather late when we got to sleep."

Suddenly a grin appeared on his face and Elizabeth immediately knew she'd said something wrong. "Newlyweds… when do they ever sleep anyway huh? Glad you two had a good night," he remarked, unable to keep a straight face as he walked away.

"Can I kill him?"

"Afraid not."

"I could always make it look like an accident," John offered eagerly.

"I'll think about it," she muttered, glaring at Rodney's retreating form as she walked away. She was never leaving Atlantis again.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just Married**_

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: This one was actually pretty hard to write, but it had to be done for things to get interesting… :evil grin:

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

_**Part Three "Just Friends"**_

Doctor Elizabeth Weir had always been a hard nut to crack. She didn't fall in love easily, nor was she as impressed with looks and smooth words. John Sheppard had always been the embodiment of everything she'd thought she'd never wanted, but through the years things had changed… she'd changed. Elizabeth couldn't help but think of the many nights that they stood side by side just watching the sun set or watching the stars in the sky… talking and laughing and sharing themselves with each other. Sheppard had become her best friend. She was at ease with him… she felt safe with him. Or at least, she used to feel safe with him. Since their sudden 'marriage' she knew that had changed. Too many emotions and attractions had been realized. Her heart wasn't safe with him anymore, because she knew things would only go from bad to worse. She didn't want to be just another woman John had slept with. She didn't do one night stands. It just wasn't in her nature.

After their 'interesting' morning Elizabeth knew she needed to get out of that area and away from John. She just couldn't do it, not after what she'd woken up to. She could still remember the feel of John's head against her chest, his hand on her belly, a soft caress that Elizabeth was sure would have driven her mad if the hand had stayed their any longer than it had. More and more Elizabeth was beginning to notice how important he'd become to her, but this planet was exposing more than she wanted to even think about. She already had feelings for him, of that she was sure.

Weir walked down beside the river, walking through the woods, hoping it would give her peace. She'd always loved the great outdoors, even if she'd been raised in the city. She could still remember her father taking her and her brother hiking, living off the land with nothing but their wits and survival skills. Every year Elizabeth would come back with yet another scar she could be proud of, because it was a memory of the time she'd spent with her family. Her brother had loved it just as much. After their father had died all they'd had was their memories. It had affected Elizabeth the worst, but her brother hadn't done all that well either. Before her or her mother could do anything about it, Ben had distanced himself away from his family. She hadn't even spoken to him in at least four years.

Funny, sometimes John reminded her of Ben. Ben had always been a free spirit. He lived life by his own rules, by his own standards. He was brave when he shouldn't be, he fought when he should have backed down, and he laughed when he should have cried. It was what she had admired most about her younger brother. Her father had been the same way. Doctor Nathaniel Weir was not one to back down, or give up as others would. He'd always been a fighter, even in the end; he'd fought for every breath he'd taken just seconds before he died. She liked to think she had that in her too. In every way shape and form, she had always been like him, but bravery had been a hard one to develop. It wasn't until Atlantis, until Sheppard that she'd truly learned what it was, what it meant. It was no wonder she'd fallen for John. She just wished she could stop caring for him, stop wanting him. He was the one thing in life she'd never expected… really expected. Aliens, living in another galaxy, Atlantis… no problem… it was Sheppard that was the true wild card thrown her way.

"You shouldn't wander this far out," came a voice nearby from behind. Elizabeth jumped and turned around to see the man that had caught her. "It's approaching night… and I doubt you'd want to find yourself lost, cold, and blind."

"And you are?" Elizabeth asked in annoyance.

"Haron… Shatish's son."

"YOUR Shatish's son!" She'd known Shatish had children, but she hadn't realized she'd had one so close to her own age. The woman looked good for the age she had to be to have a son obviously in his thirties or fourties.

"And that's hard to believe how?" he asked with a smirk as he walked down beside the river and over to her, stopping right before her.

"I just never expected Shatish to have a son you're age."

"My age? And exactly how old do you think I am?"

"Late thirties or early forties," she said immediately.

"I'm thirty-nine," he answered without hesitation, looking into her eyes.

"So… if it's getting late, what are you doing out here?"

Haron just shrugged. "There's a clearing nearby the village… sometimes I like to camp there in order to enjoy the heavens while I lay to rest."

"A clearing you say?" Elizabeth asked, interested. It was hard to see as many stars from the village thanks to all the many trees blocking her view. She supposed not being able to look at the stars was the reason why she was beginning to miss Atlantis so much… that and the fact that the nearest ocean was a country away.

"Care to join me? You'd have to return tomorrow morning to the village if you wish to stargaze, but I assure you I'd be happy to make it worth your while," he said in a sexy voice Elizabeth was beginning to love.

"Careful Mr. Haron, I'm a married woman," she joked, turning to walk with him as he led her to the clearing.

"Just Haron, Doctor Weir."

"Okay… Haron, but only if you call me Elizabeth."

"You have a deal," he agreed, chuckling just a bit. "So, I hope you have been enjoying yourself during your stay on our planet."

"It is a beautiful place… even if a few things haven't exactly gone the way I'd have expected."

"You mean your wedding?" he asked, looking over at her, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Well, I'll admit it wasn't exactly on my list when I came here."

"Yes well, my mother has the habit of pushing love whether a person is ready or not. You are not the first."

Elizabeth smiled, finding herself at ease with the man beside her. She could tell he was a good man. "Is that supposed to be encouraging?"

"I myself was once thrown into the same trap as yourself… many years ago."

"You're married?" Elizabeth asked in surprise, turning to look at him as they continued to walk.

"I was… many seasons ago. Her name was Rasha. My mother knew of my feelings for her, and could tell she felt the same. We were together for three years before she died… a sickness ripped through the village and many fell to its power… including Rasha and my sister Yastish. It was a dark time for us all."

"I'm sorry for your loss… I know that must have been hard."

"We all deal with loss, Elizabeth… none are untouched by its affects."

"I lost my farther myself… four years ago."

Haron stopped and smiled, his deep blue eyes staring back into hers. "My mother… she wasn't wrong about you and Colonel Sheppard… was she? You have feelings for him."

Elizabeth was surprised at the sudden change in subject. "I… he's just a friend," she told him, trying to hold his eyes. She could tell he wasn't buying it.

Haron just nodded and began walking again, her still walking beside him. "How did your father die?"

Elizabeth frowned, wanting to talk about that just as much as she wanted to talk about John. "Lung cancer."

"Cancer… does this sickness kill many of your people?"

"Well, there are many different types of cancers… many kill, but we have found ways to try and cure the problem."

"Yet they did not succeed with your father." It wasn't a question.

"He didn't respond to the treatment, but he certainly fought hard for as long as he was alive."

"Good… he was a fighter. You must have gotten you're fire from him then." Haron stopped once more and smiled as they left the woods and walked across the clearing.

By this point she couldn't even hear the river, but didn't really care as she looked up at the clear sky above, the sun slowly setting… purple, orange, and, red filling the sky. "I can see why you come here."

Haron just walked the sun setting along with her. "You should bring your Colonel Sheppard here… I'm willing to bet he'd appreciate this place."

"He probably would, but my whole reason for being in the woods was to avoid him… that wouldn't exactly work if I brought him here with me… kind of defeats the whole purpose."

Haron just shook his head. "You're not avoiding him, Elizabeth, you're avoiding yourself."

"You've known me for how long? How exactly could you possibly know that?"

"You think my mother is the only person who can read people, Elizabeth? I have seen the two of you together. Believe me… you only avoid him because you fear what caring for him would mean."

"You don't know John Sheppard… he's not exactly the settling down type. McKay doesn't call him Captain Kirk for nothing."

"Captain Kirk?" Haron questioned.

Elizabeth almost laughed at the confused expression he was carrying. Of course he wouldn't know Captain Kirk… sometimes she forgot that. "He's a character in a story… slept with every woman in the galaxy."

"I see… and Sheppard… he mimics this 'Captain Kirk' reputation?"

"He's a love them and leave them kind of man, Haron… he's been that way since the day we met."

"Perhaps he's just never found the right woman for him… or perhaps… he's not exactly the man you think him to be. I believe Doctor McKay said it earlier, 'never judge a book by its cover.' Doctor McKay explained that it was speaking mainly about judging people before really knowing what is inside."

"I've known the man for almost three years."

"Knowing him and understanding him are two different things, Doctor Weir. Maybe if you would let you're guard down just a bit, you would see that," Haron told her before he lay down over the grass and looked up at the stars.

Elizabeth looked down at Haron, frowning. She knew he was probably right, but she couldn't help thinking he just didn't know Sheppard as she did. He couldn't be right… could he? No, of course not! She knew John Sheppard, and if there was one thing she knew in this universe, it was that she and he were never going to last… couldn't last. Nothing was written in stone… except for that….

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

Elizabeth opened the door quietly, seeing Sheppard still in bed. She knew as soon as he was awake he'd want to know where she'd been. She tried to be as quiet as possible, but just as soon as the bed dipped, Sheppard's eyes opened and focused their attention on her. "Elizabeth?" he asked, groggy from sleep.

"Uh… sorry to wake you. I tried not to."

"Where were you all night?"

"Just out stargazing…" she told him, getting into bed. She knew earlier her plan had been to sleep on the floor, but she was too tired to care.

"Stargazing? All night?"

"There was a clearing nearby the river… Shatish's son Haron showed me where it was."

"Haron? I met him earlier… older fellow… in his thirties?"

"He's thirty-nine apparently," she told him with a smile.

Sheppard frowned before turning on his back and closing his eyes. "Enjoy yourself?"

"As a matter of fact… yes I did. Haron's a pretty interesting guy, a lot like his mother… that's for sure."

"And you were with him all night?" the question sounded innocent, but she could tell it was more than just pure curiosity.

"Mostly… we talked quite a bit. It was actually rather relaxing."

"Glad to hear you're having fun," John said before turning on his side, facing away from her.

Elizabeth just closed her eyes, hoping to get just a bit more sleep before the sun came up. It seemed to be about four or five in the morning, but she wasn't exactly sure her watch would be all that correct on a different planet from Atlantis. Before she knew it, she slipped into the calm of sleep, content beside the man she feared most, yet loved more than even she knew.

_LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

When she awoke she knew something was different, even from the night before. She couldn't feel the presence lying atop her, nor did she have the dreams she'd fear would be her undoing. When her eyes opened, Elizabeth first hoped that perhaps the imaginary line that should have stayed between them had finally not been ignored, until she felt her head lift just a bit, and then fall slowly down. Oh god. This just kept getting better and better. Then again, he certainly made a good pillow. Elizabeth moved her head away from his chest and looked up to see Sheppard still deep in sleep. When she looked down she almost winced as she saw her arm around him, her left leg linked with his.

Immediately Elizabeth got off the bed, and off of John Sheppard, taking a few steps away before she walked outside. A little more of this and she wasn't sure going with the flow would work anymore. Elizabeth looked around to see many already going through their usual schedule. The pleasant hustle and bustle was a good way to keep her head out of the gutter, and keep John Sheppard out of her… okay… that didn't sound right. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked from the house. She seriously needed therapy.

It was then that Haron walked up to her, a kind smile on his face. "Elizabeth, sleep well?"

Elizabeth just blushed. "I slept okay… you?"

"Quite fine."

Haron then looked past her, his smile deepening. When she followed his gaze her eyes connected with Sheppard's as he left their shared place and walked over to her. "Haron, right?" John asked, not at all looking interested.

"That would be correct, Colonel. It is good to meet with you again. Pleasant day!" he said with a small smirk as he glanced over at Elizabeth, winking his eye before leaving, suddenly looking amused.

She knew that look already… he obviously thought John was jealous by his annoyed actions toward Haron, but he'd be wrong… he'd just woken up, that had to be it. "I don't trust him…" John told her.

"Haron?"

"No one smiles THAT much," was his explanation as if that meant something suspicious.

"I spent an entire night with him, believe me, he's perfectly trustworthy… well, as trustworthy as you are," she said, slightly correcting herself… after all, Haron was a lot like John in many ways.

"An entire night? Alone?" he asked in that same uninterested, yet obviously interested voice. If anything else, John Sheppard was a man of many contradictions.

"Yes… we were alone." Elizabeth looked on in amusement before realizing John didn't look all that pleased.

"You don't even know the guy and you're already spending the night with him?"

"John, he's Shatish's son."

"That doesn't mean he's trustworthy! Elizabeth you have to be more careful!"

Elizabeth frowned. Okay… this was weird. "John as I seem to recall, you've spent a great deal of time with women you barely knew. Some who were less than trustworthy at the time, and yet you stand here fighting with me. Haron is a decent man, and frankly I don't care if you trust him or not… I do."

"Elizabeth, you-"

"Excuse me, Colonel… I have things to do and they don't involve sitting here getting nowhere with you," she interrupted before turning away and leaving, trying to remember which way Haron had gone. This was not turning into a good day… then again, how many good days had she really had since staying on this planet? Elizabeth sighed. And this was only day two….

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: You can blame Stargate Crazy for this… her nagging was starting to grate… lol Just kidding, girl! Don't hurt me!

* * *

Part Four "Trouble in Paradise"

Elizabeth was fuming by the time she finally reached Haron. "Elizabeth?" Haron frowned, seeing the anger written all over her face.

"The nerve of him! He said you were untrustworthy! This from a man whose slept with a woman not but five seconds after they'd met and he's gonna talk to ME about being more careful?! He doesn't even trust my judgment!"

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Calm down! Just tell me what happened," he told her, trying to get her to settle down.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, looking away. She knew she shouldn't be this upset, but she was. Haron was a good person, and for John to just cut him down for no reason what-so-ever… it just wasn't right. "He just… didn't like the fact that we spent so much time together last night. He hadn't even been told the whole story and he'd already jumped to conclusions."

"So… he doesn't trust me because of last night?" Haron asked, hoping for clarification.

"Don't ask me why! He'd only met Teyla for a few seconds before he trusted her, not to mention some of the others, one who'd actually not only lied, but strung people along in the hopes of spending more time with him. We spent hours at the negotiating table only to learn the only reason why she was there was to spend time with him."

"So you're angry because Sheppard is immediately fighting with you despite the fact that he himself has been caught doing the same thing?"

"It's not like there's even anything between us! I could see if he was worried for my emotional and physical well being, but I knew that wasn't the case. I've never seen him like that before."

Haron smiled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, it'll sort itself out. I have a feeling Sheppard's reactions weren't without their reasons; you just don't understand those reasons just yet. Hey, I was just about to have breakfast, join me."

Elizabeth hesitated, looking back down the long street to where she'd been talking with John. "Sounds great…" she finally agreed, joining Haron as he began to fix their meal.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?" McKay asked as he noticed Elizabeth not joining them for breakfast, but instead eating with one of the natives.

"Drop it, Rodney."

"I'm just sayin'… can't have our two love birds fighting! I mean, what would the kids think? And divorce is so messy these days."

"Shut up, McKay."

"Let me guess… she made you sleep on the couch," he teased.

Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Say another word and you'll be plugging holes in that useless, pathetic excuse for a body, McKay!" he threatened, not looking at all kidding.

Rodney fell silent, suddenly frowning at how deadly serious he looked. He dare not say a word.

Teyla frowned, looking at him. "John, is everything well? You don't seem to be… yourself today."

"I'm fine, just drop it, okay?"

Ronan glanced back at Elizabeth as she laughed along with the native eating with her. "Elizabeth seems to be enjoying herself," Ronan noted.

"Ronan..." John warned.

Teyla glanced back at Elizabeth, choosing to say nothing as she glanced over at Ronan. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

"Haron, you really must learn when not to interfere," his mother counseled.

"I'm not the one that married them," he reminded her, folding his arms, a small smirk on his face.

"That was just allowing love to take its course."

"That was you interfering and you know it, Mother. They have not spoken all day, we must do something. Elizabeth pretends to be pleased, but truly she is not, if we do not do something their relationship may fall to ruin."

Shatish hesitated, frowning. "And what exactly do you propose we do?"

Haron stared at his mother, determination written all over his face. "These people, they know very little about our culture… our customs. There is one thing we can do, but I am not sure you'll like it."

Shatish rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Son."

"The wine of unity."

Shatish froze in place, her eyes widening. "Haron! Do you have any idea what you are asking me to do?!"

"Mother, it could be the only thing that will bring them together. Sharing of ones soul, of ones heart, it brings many secrets from their hiding places… she hides her love for him well, as he hides his own feelings towards her. If there is no way to hide, no dark places for their deepest feelings to flee to, they may very well realize what you and I have learned all along."

Shatish cocked her head to the side, staring at her son in confusion. "We would be exposing feelings they do not yet want to share."

"Mother, you practically drugged them and shoved them towards sharing a bed, it is the least you could do. After all, if not for the mess you caused, their relationship might not be this damaged."

Finally she smiled at Haron. "You grow to be more and more like your father with each passing day. I will share your plan with him. If it is granted, Haron… you do realize… were they ever to learn of this meeting… things would not be pleasant."

"They deserve to share their lives together in love, Mother. I wish to grant them this."

Shatish bowed, turning around to signal he could leave. Haron smiled before turning around and opening the door to go.

* * *

**ONE DAY LATER**

Haron watched as the others laughed together, some of the villagers entertaining Doctor Weir while Colonel John Sheppard watched, obviously trying to look as if he didn't care, while keep his eyes on her nevertheless. It was actually quite funny to see two people so obviously in love with each other be so stubborn about those feelings that grow so strong every day. Haron pulled out the cup he wished John to drink from and after taking one long breath, he walked over to speak with Sheppard.

"Colonel Sheppard," he greeted, taking a seat beside him. "You do not wish to join in?"

"No thanks… last time I had any fun here I ended up waking up beside my boss."

Haron chuckled at that. "Boss? What does this word mean?"

John turned to look at him, struggling for a second. "Kind of like how your father is with this village, he is the leader, he's the big boss… he leads this village the way Elizabeth leads her expedition."

"I see," Haron said finally, noticing the man's eye roll as he turned away. "You do not seem to trust me very much… do you?"

"Ya think?" he muttered.

"I am a man of honor, Colonel Sheppard… it is against my very heart to do anything to break up what has been bonded together. Whether you wish it or not, your bond to Elizabeth shall not be broken… especially by me. There is no reason to distrust me."

John turned to look at him, frowning. "Don't take this the wrong way, Haron, but just because you tell me I can trust you doesn't mean it makes everything fine. Just because Elizabeth may trust you doesn't mean I will just yet."

Haron cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at his bluntness. "I thought I would off you this," he finally said, raising the cup. "As a peace offering… if you are willing."

After a moment John finally took the cup Haron offered him and drank from it, making Haron smile.

"Forgive me, Sheppard, but I could not stand by and watch the relationship between you and Elizabeth dwindle. We may think we have all the time in the world to fix things… but take it from someone who knows… that is not always the case."

"Wha-" just then John's eyes closed as he collapsed to the floor in front of Haron.

* * *

"John? John, are you okay?"

"What?" he muttered, opening his eyes as he looked up to see Elizabeth before him, a worried expression on her face. "What happened? The last thing I remember was drinking a cup Haron offered me… a peace offering."

"Yes well… I was offered the same cup, but something tells me what he gave you was no peace offering. He must have drugged us."

"Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, that bastard!" John sat up slowly, looking to see that he and Elizabeth had been dragged to their 'house' while they stayed on the planet. "When I get my hands on him he's gonna regret his little peace offering!"

"Unfortunately… that won't be happening for quite a while. We're locked inside… and he took off our radios."

"McKay, Ronan, and Teyla are bound to notice something is wrong… we'll just wait it out."

"Somehow I have a bad feeling that waiting isn't going to work… at least, unless you wanna spend the rest of our stay on this planet trapped in this small room."

"So… still trust that maniac?" he muttered, getting to his feet.

Elizabeth frowned, standing up as well. "You can say whatever you want, but right now we don't even know why he did it. Shatish and Haron are good people, just as you knew Chaya was a good person despite the fact that she lied to be with you. Just for once, trust my gut the same way you trust yours."

"Elizabeth, just look at the facts here! The man drugged us and threw us in here! Facts don't lie!"

"John, facts aren't everything, you should know that better than anyone! All I'm asking from you is that you trust me until we figure out what's going on and you can't even do that!"

"THE MAN KIDNAPPED US AGAINST OUR WILL!"

Elizabeth folded her arms. "Are you forgetting what people were saying about you not so long ago? He doesn't follow orders, he doesn't listen, John Sheppard had a record for disobedience. Hell, even General O'Neill didn't want to give you a second chance when we first met and I asked you to come with us to Atlantis. I was willing to trust you, John, despite everything including your record telling me otherwise, I knew in the right environment you could do great things! I trusted you to be behind me, to work under me and you did. In the first year you were on Atlantis despite how bumpy it was in the beginning, you stood by me even when my command was being threatened. All I'm asking as that you trust me now… there's more to this than what meets the eye. Haron is a good man."

John hesitated, shaking his head. "Elizabeth-"

"John, you know me… I wouldn't ask this now unless I could feel more was going on."

Finally John gave a silent nod, seeing the determination in her eyes. Maybe she was right… maybe there really was more to this than what met the eye. Maybe. "Okay, fine… but what are we gonna do in the meantime? Haron will probably have to explain himself sooner or later… what do we do until then?" he asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"Truth or Dare?" she teased, sitting beside him.

'_Yeah right, I pick dare, dare to kiss me?'_

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "John, I don't just kiss people because they dare me to, I'm not that kind of girl!"

"What? What's that got to do with anything?" John asked confused.

"You just said for dare you'd ask me to kiss you," she told him, raising one eyebrow as he looked at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh Elizabeth… I never said that… I mean, I THOUGHT that… but I never said that."

"I heard you, loud and clear… how's that… possible?" she asked, realize that her sudden ability might have something to do with Haron… and the fact that they were locked in this room.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

'_This has got to have something to do with Haron… oh crap!'_

"Now I am," she muttered as their eyes caught.

"Haron," they both said in unison, wincing as they realized they'd said it together.

'_That cannot be good,' Elizabeth thought to herself._

"You're tellin' me!" John muttered, not realize he'd just heard her thoughts.

Elizabeth and John's eyes met one last time, widening as they realized what was happening before they both ran toward the door.

"**_HARON_**!"

To Be Continued….

A/N: Ha! I just had to do this to them! And I really wanted Haron to be a lot like his mother… Shatish got them married, and now Haron's tryin' to keep the marriage together! lol Tell me what you think guys! ;) And sorry for the wait, kinda wrote myself into a tough spot on the last chapter and I was trying to figure out how to get things going again… as you can see, I found a way…. :evil laugh:


	5. Chapter 5

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: John and Elizabeth share. :D

* * *

Part Five "Marriage is About Sharing"

Haron couldn't help the irremovable smirk present on his face as he walked through the village. "You seem rather proud of yourself today, Haron," his Mother spoke from behind him.

"What can I say, Mother? I believe our plan has worked well. Not to mention they've finally stopped yelling for me… that must be a good sign. You should have heard some of their threats. Apparently Colonel Sheppard plans to feed me my own heart… not sure who he plans to do that, but it certainly doesn't sound appetizing. I may have to disappear when you finally decide to release them."

Shatish smiled at that. "Yes, that may be a good idea, my son."

Haron gave her one wide grin before looking over at the Colonel's and Doctor Weir's friends. "Well, I suppose we'll have to tell them now rather than later. If you'll excuse me, Mother? I've got quite a bit of convincing ahead of me."

"Good luck my dear one," his Mother said as she gave him a wave goodbye, unable to stop grinning in return. He supposed his smile may perhaps be infectious today.

* * *

Elizabeth wrapped the bandage around Sheppard's damaged hand. "I told you not to do it," she said for the hundredth time.

John rolled his eyes. "Yes, _yes_, I know you did! How was I supposed to know that damn glass could be so thick?!"

"You shot the windows with a P-90 first, John, if they weren't going through then what made you think your hand would?"

"I was kinda hoping I'd broken it enough to get through… stupid gun! Figures just as we were almost through that damn thing would run out of bullets."

Elizabeth smiled, for the first time finding amusement in their situation. "Well, you always have had bad luck on missions. Perhaps someone is trying to tell you something."

"Yeah… don't ever again wake up scary creatures that have worked their way up to the top of the food chain, and if you're going to go to a planet, make sure the damn thing is uninhabited!"

Elizabeth gave in to a short laugh at that, finally finishing and letting go of his hand. '_He's so cute when he's angry.' _Elizabeth froze as the thought entered his mind. When she finally looked up at John he was staring back down at her in surprise. _'Well, at least he's no longer thinking about the pain in his hand… this connection must be getting stronger, my right hand is hurting.'_

"Sorry, I should have thought about our connection before getting my hand all busted up," he said aloud, an apologetic look on his face.

"It's okay, I doubt it hurts as badly as yours."

John smiled. "You may be right about that one." _'She thinks I'm cute… wow… who knew?'_

Elizabeth sighed, looking away, trying her best to ignore his thoughts. God, this was getting frustrating. She was tired of trying to control what she thought, worried that something she didn't want to slip, would. It was tiring.

"I know what you mean, Elizabeth. It's not easy keeping secrets when someone else has access to what's in your head," he told her.

Elizabeth looked away, sitting down on the bed. "You know, I just don't get why Haron would do this. From the moment we met… I was instantly comfortable around him. I don't know, maybe I was so desperate to have someone to talk to I just made myself believe he was different."

'_Or maybe you're just attracted to him; he's not exactly bad on the eyes….' _John got up and sat next to her on the bed. "You know you really don't have to be desperate about talking to someone. I mean, I am your second in command… I'd always be willing to offer a listening ear. Hey, I mean Kirk had Spock and Bones… you could have me and Carson. He's pretty good at listening."

Elizabeth smiled at his willingness to be there for her. "John, there are just some things that I can't exactly talk to you about." _'Yeah, John is definitely not the guy to talk over some of my issues with.'_

"What's that supposed to mean? Why can't you talk to me about some of the issues you deal with?"

Elizabeth sighed. _'Damn it!' _"John, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just I have certain… feelings, problems that I just can't share with you! It's just complicated." _'Please John, don't get offended! I trust you, I just can't talk to you about certain things! Just like I'm sure there are things you don't share with me.'_

"Hey! I've never hidden anything from you!" John fought, then frowned. _'Okay, I may be lying on that one….'_

"See?! Even you keep secrets from me! It's just not something you feel comfortable talk to me about, the same goes for me."

'_All you have to do is ask.'_

Elizabeth frowned, but chose to ignore his thought… wow, that's not something she'd ever thought she'd have to do. "You know, I gotta say, I thought being in your head would be far dirtier than it is. You haven't even thought about naked women yet!" she joked, hoping to chance the subject.

"Yeah well, let's just hope this thing isn't forever! A guy can only keep this up for a certain amount of time, and that time is shrinking every minute." _'I know you're just trying to change the subject, go ahead, ask me anything and see if I don't answer you! In fact, we'll play truth or dare! Anything you wanna know! Ask me all the questions you want! I promise not to ask too many probing questions!'_

Elizabeth sighed, looking down. _'Fine, I give! At least it'll be a way to pass the time… no matter how childish this all is!'_

John grinned at that.

* * *

"Hey, Teyla, have you seen Colonel Sheppard or Elizabeth anywhere? I've been trying to find them all day," Rodney asked.

"Mr. Haron said they'd left for a walk earlier to try and work some things out. I figured I'd let them be considering their behavior yesterday."

"Yeah… I guess that's smart… I wonder when they'll get back. You know, it's easy to get lost around here!"

Teyla smiled in amusement. "Are you worried for their safety, Doctor McKay?" she teased.

"No! I'm just… curious! I don't wanna end up getting dragged halfway around the planet cause those two wanted to take a walk!"

Teyla rolled her eyes. "Haron said they asked him what path to take so they wouldn't get lost. He said they are going to spend a few days in a nearby village. Elizabeth didn't wish to go alone so Colonel Sheppard took her. They will be back in a few days. Nothing to worry about."

Rodney sighed. "Right… fine, whatever."

Teyla tried hard to keep from laughing as Rodney made his way back to his home for the days they would be staying in the village before looking over at Ronan, who seemed equally amused.

* * *

"Okay… Truth or Dare," Elizabeth asked as they both tried hard to throw their cards into John's cap, which he never wore for fear of damaging his hair's natural messiness, or at least that's what Elizabeth believed.

"Hey! I heard that!" John said, stopping to look over at her.

"I didn't say anything!"

"I happen to like my hair!" he defended.

'_Well, it is rather cute….'_

John grinned at that. "Thanks, most women say so," he told her in answer to her thoughts.

Elizabeth frowned. Her father had always taught her a good marriage was about sharing, but this was getting ridicules! They'd been locked inside their little 'home' for hours with nothing to do but play Truth or Dare until John and pulled out the cards he carried in his vest pocket. Although Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to admit it, she had to say it was an… interesting way to pass the time, they'd more than likely be there a while. "Just answer the question, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he finally said.

"What was your family life like?" She'd been dying to know for years. John Sheppard never was one to talk about his family, although she had to admit, she'd never been one to talk about her family much either. Lots of bad and good memories to be caught up in, sometimes it just wasn't all that attractive.

John frowned, throwing a card toward the hat, but sadly it didn't fly in. "My Dad was in the Air Force. My Mom left when I was six, so I didn't know her very well. Spent a lot of summers in the country with my Grandfather… mostly cause my Dad couldn't do it all. He was a good guy though… he took care of me as best he could after Mom left. She wasn't too keen with sharing him with the Air Force… I guess she just got tired of it… of the worrying when he was on a mission… can't say I blame her though. It was never easy. My Dad died when I was seventeen, so I finished high school with my Grandfather… then as soon as I turned eighteen I joined the Air Force, seemed like the best thing to do. Grandpa always said I was cut from the same mold as Dad. He died while I was stationed in Iraq… when I broke the rules enough to get my ass kicked to Antartica."

Elizabeth frowned, staring at him. "So that's why when we sent the letters you didn't send anything?"

"No family left to send anything to."

Elizabeth couldn't help, but feel bad for asking the question, she never should have let her curiosity get the better of her.

"It's okay, Elizabeth… you didn't know… besides, I dealt with that a long time ago. Nothing to feel bad about."

It was going to take a while before she got used to being able to read his thoughts just as he read hers. She could tell the pain was there, but there was also contentment. "We're your family," she finally said, hearing his thoughts. "You told Teyla that once… me, Teyla, Carson, Ronan… even Rodney. We're your family."

"Damn straight… and it's been enough ever since," he told her, looking into her eyes with his usual smirk, making her smile right back. "Now, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What about your family life? What's yours like?"

Elizabeth paused, a soft smile appearing on her lips as she thought back to her life. "Well…"

* * *

Elizabeth watched as John slept peacefully in the bed while she played Solitare. It was nice to have her thoughts to herself for once as they'd spent the better part of the day reading each other's minds. She'd done her best to keep her feelings for him as well hidden as possible; trying not to think about it, but it hadn't been easy. More than once things had slipped out that she hadn't wanted him to know, and it was getting harder harder to avoid the subject.

John moved around on the bed, lying on his side now. On the other hand, it had been interesting seeing into the mind of Colonel John Sheppard. His thoughts weren't as random as she would have guessed. In fact, he'd seemed more in control than she had. Then again, pretty much everything he thought about he said, so she supposed that might be why none of what he'd thought about had been much of a shock.

Suddenly John moaned, opening his eyes slowly. "Damn it, Elizabeth, stop thinking. You keep waking me up," he said, his voice filled with frustration.

Elizabeth laughed, putting the cards away before walking over to her side of the bed, getting in slowly. "Fine, fine, I'll sleep too! Just… try to stay on your side of the bed!" she said, thinking back to the times she'd woken up in a very nonprofessional position with him.

John shook his head. "Yeah… guess that was a bit uncomfortable for you…" he said, obviously seeing the same images.

'_Actually, it wasn't bad… jeez, if he could do what he had to her in his sleep… who knew what the man could do when he was actually awake?!' _John grinned at that; suddenly awake as he turned to look at her. Elizabeth kicked herself mentally for letting it slip. "Shut up!" she said before he could say a word.

'_So, I did something to you eh? I guess I always have had the magic touch, who knew I had it in my sleep too?!'_

'_Shut up, John!'_

'_Don't even try it! I know you enjoyed it… you like waking up beside me huh?'_

'_For your information, just because every other woman has fallen for your charms, does not mean I'm like them! I go for the more intellectual type.'_

'_What? Like Rodney?'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_Hey, you know, technically I am pretty smart… in fact, in another universe I'm even worse than Rodney! The geekiest of them all!'_

'_Yes well, I'm sure the you and me from that universe get along great.'_

'_Hey, don't get mad at me! It's not my fault I'm so damn attractive! I was just put together that way!'_

'_Good NIGHT, John!'_

'_Oh Elizabeth, it's nothing to be ashamed of! You're not the first to fall victim to my charms. It's just the natural way of things.'_

'_Keep it up and I swear I'll make you sleep on the floor! And don't even try it! At least I wasn't the one who was jealous over a guy who meant nothing to me!'_

'_I was NOT jealous! I was just… worried… for you.'_

'_Riiiiigght, I'm sure you were.'_

'_I WAS NOT JEALOUS!'_

'_John, don't get mad, it's okay! Everyone get's jealous now and again!'_

John frowned, glaring at her. _'Fine! Maybe I was… a little jealous….'_

Elizabeth froze, looking over at him. She'd only been kidding! She hadn't thought he was actually jealous! _'Wait, you WERE jealous?!'_

'_Uh… night Elizabeth!' _John quickly turned around on the bed, closing his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep.

'_John, I thought you said if I asked you'd tell me anything I wanted to know.'_

'_Hey! Trying to sleep here!'_

Elizabeth sighed, knowing their conversation was over. Why in the world would John be jealous of Haron? Could he be jealous at how close she'd become with Haron? Her and John had been close almost from day one, relying on each other more times than either could count. Could he have been jealous of her friendship with Haron? Perhaps, but Elizabeth had a feeling that wasn't what had made him jealous. Elizabeth frowned, staring at the back of John's head. _'John, if it makes you feel any better… I've gotten jealous over you too… just thought you'd want to know.' _Elizabeth turned around, her back to him, closing her eyes to sleep with that final thought, hoping it would make him feel better about what he'd just admitted to.

To Be Continued….

A/N: In this chapter I really wanted them to grow closer thanks to their new 'bond' while kinda moving further away at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: John and Elizabeth FINALLY confront each other about what lies between them, but it doesn't turn out exactly how either expected….

* * *

Part Six "In Marriage, Honesty's the Best Policy… Sometimes"

_Elizabeth moaned, feeling him all over her, his kisses driving her mad. She'd never felt anything like it before… the way he touched her, held her, kissed her. It was like she couldn't get back control, vulnerable to him, and she liked it. He was gentle, but yet somehow rough. It was no wonder so many women had found him attractive… it wasn't just his looks that made him great. She now knew that, and she'd be damned if she ever forgot it as John kissed her lips once more, slipping his tongue between her lips to taste her. God, he was such a good kisser. She wanted to stop, in the back of her mind she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't do anything but moan as he pulled the last piece of clothing she was wearing off. John looked into her eyes, a gentle smile on his lips as he looked at her. "You're beautiful, you know that don't you?"_

_Elizabeth smiled in return. "Thanks, your not so bad yourself," she teased, moving her head forward for another kiss._

* * *

Elizabeth opened her eyes in bed, breathing a little harsher than normal after the dream she'd just had. Whoa, now that was unusual. The weird thing was… it didn't exactly feel like the normal dreams she usually had… this one felt… different. Real, it felt very, very real. Slowly she moved to get up, only to be restrained by an arm that had found its way around her, and was lying across her stomach. _'Here we go again….' _This time she was on her side, with him spooned up against her. _'It's actually kinda funny; I never pegged John as the cuddling type.'_

Elizabeth sighed, realizing her head was resting against his left arm. Well, at least he kept her warm at night… sometimes she missed having a warm body next to her in bed… Simon had always been one to cuddle, and she'd never minded one bit. She'd gotten used to it… so when she'd no longer had that after she left for Atlantis… it'd felt like something was missing. _'Get a grip, Elizabeth, you gotta push him off.' _Elizabeth was just about to do just that when she heard John moan in his sleep, his grip on her tightening, his mouth practically right on her neck, sending tingles through her body every time he exhaled. _'Oh crap! Why oh why Mr. Sheppard must you do this to me? I seriously need to get out of this… but good God, maybe I don't!' _Weir moaned as John's lips finally touched her neck, he subconsciously began to lick is lips, the wetness of his tongue grazing her neck. _'Even when he's a sleep he's still finding ways to drive me nuts! Well John, you certainly have a gift… er make that a FEW gifts!'_

Suddenly after yet another moan John's eyes opened, and his grip on her loosened. "Uh… sorry Elizabeth!" he apologized, moving away from her. _'I gotta stop doing that!'_

Elizabeth just rolled over, slowly moving to sit up in the bed. "It's okay, John… if it makes you feel any better, you make a better blanket than the actually blanket, not a shiver all night," she joked, hoping it would put John's mind at ease. She could sense his frustration.

John chuckled at that. Mission accomplished. "Yes well, I do aim to please."

Elizabeth smiled in amusement before getting out of bed, walking over to the door to see if it was still locked. When she realized it was, she frowned. _'Remind me to kill Haron when we get out this damn place.'_

'_Me first.'_

Elizabeth turned around to look at him. She could tell their little connection was much stronger than it had been before, which disturbed her even more than the door being locked. _'Well, at least when we get back to Atlantis this damn connection will make it easier for me to keep an eye on you whether I'm with you or not.'_

'_Oh goody, there goes MY fun.'_

Elizabeth grinned.

* * *

John looked over at Elizabeth for the hundredth time. She'd been drawing all day, leaving him no one to talk to… or waste a few hours with. "John, this is going to take much longer if you keep distracting me."

"What? I didn't say a word?"

Elizabeth put her pencil down and stared at him.

"Well it's kinda hard to stop thinking, Elizabeth. What do you expect from me?"

Elizabeth sighed and got back to her drawing, this small smile on her face as she drew whatever it was she was drawing. He found it strange just how little thought was put in her little project, she hadn't even thought about what she was going to draw, she'd just grabbed a pencil and paper and was off to work. Four hours had gone by and Solitare was becoming less and less amusing. Finally she stopped, a small smile on her face as she looked at it. She then looked over at John, a nervous look appearing on her face. _'He's gonna hate it….'_

'_I won't hate it, Elizabeth, just show it to me. I wanna see.'_

Elizabeth picked up the picture and handed it to him. John was breathless when his eyes connected with her drawing, astounded by her talent, a talent he'd never expected from her.

"You actually DREW this?!"

"It's not very good, just something I always enjoyed. I never get to do it much on Atlantis. My dad got me a few drawing classes, he always believed I was going to become this famous artist. He used to say he'd have to donate some money to the Art museum so they could add on a bit for my work." Elizabeth laughed. "Then I'd retire and spent the rest of my life teaching in neighborhoods that could use good role models. He had my whole life planned."

"Elizabeth, this is beautiful," John told her, looking up for just a second before his eyes fell down to the drawing once more. She'd drawn his picture. He was sitting on the bed playing Solitare, the window behind him. She'd even cracked one of the windows where he'd shot at it, and eventually shattered his hand. Damn window. "Why didn't you pursue it?" John asked, looking up at her.

"I don't know… I guess… after Dad started getting sick… I just didn't want that dream anymore. I got so focused on him… I gave up drawing and decided to go for something practical. It was a stupid dream anyway."

"No Elizabeth, it wasn't. You have a gift… you have no idea how beautiful this is," he told her, without hesitation. _'I can't believe you actually drew this… what else don't I know about you?'_

Elizabeth smiled, getting up from the desk where she'd been sitting to sit beside him. "You really think it's good?"

"Elizabeth, You're like the next Monet… you can paint right?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I don't get to enough, but yes, I do like it. It's kind of relaxing in a way… helps me unwind. I think it may be the only time I don't have to think… just relax and enjoy myself. It may be the only time I'm ever not worrying about something."

'_Oh believe me, Elizabeth. I've been in your head, it is for sure the only time you're not worrying about something!'_

Elizabeth punched him in the arm, laughing along with him as he admired her picture. "Can I have it?"

"Sure, enjoy… not sure what you'd do with it though."

"Frame it; put it on my wall right next to my Johnny Cash poster… that is if we ever get back to Atlantis. I've never been so hungry in my life… think Haron had any plans of feeding us anytime soon?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Unfortunately I have no idea… my mind is linked with you… not him."

John rolled his eyes. "Well then, got any meat on those bones."

Elizabeth shook her head, getting up from the bed. "How about no?"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Sheppard muttered, making Weir laugh.

* * *

Sheppard stared up at the ceiling, the silence between him and Elizabeth driving him crazy. It'd been hours since she'd drawn the picture of him and now he found himself lying in bed, bored out of his mind while Elizabeth read some annoying Jane Austen book. When he couldn't take it any longer he finally sat up to look at her as she sat at the desk. "Okay! Okay! I think I've just gotten about as much of that book as I can handle!"

Elizabeth looked up, startled by his outburst. "Sorry… I keep forgetting whatever I think you hear… I guess being forced to read a book your not even reading can be a little too much."

"Although, I did like the commentary… I can't believe you've read it 23 times!"

"Hey! My mother gave this to me; it was one of her favorites! Okay, if you don't want me to read, then what may I ask do you want to do?"

John frowned for a second, noticing Elizabeth's eyebrows rise in surprise. "You know… we never did talk about what happened… between us."

"What about us?" Elizabeth asked with trepidation at where his thoughts were leading.

"Elizabeth, I can read your mind; you know what I'm talking about. We woke up in bed together with no memory of what happened."

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Actually that may not be true… I had a… dream last night. It involved us… behaving in a very… contrary manner."

"In other words you and I were shacking up like a couple of horny monkeys."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it that way but-"

"Elizabeth… I had the same dream," John interrupted.

"What?"

"I had a dream, about us… getting together. I just figured I was having some insane fantasy… you really think what we saw… actually happened?"

"It's possible," Elizabeth told him, looking away, blushing at the idea. _'This is insane… I never should have stepped foot on this planet. I should have known better.'_

"Elizabeth, you can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't my fault. I just hope what happened doesn't ruin our friendship… I mean, we've been friends for a long time… in fact, I don't think I've ever made it this long… having a woman as just a friend I mean."

Elizabeth shook her head, frustrated. "John, we had sex! We can't just take it back and we certainly can't ignore it."

"Well you certainly seemed to be okay with that just a few minutes ago! Elizabeth, it was meaningless! It wasn't us!"

"It WAS us, John! That's the problem!" Elizabeth fought, standing up and pacing. "I don't DO these kinds of things! I don't just have some one night stand with someone! It's not my way! I'm not like you! I can't just do that with someone I don't care about!"

John watched her pace back and forth, obviously disturbed by what had happened… to say the least. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It was a mistake, it happens!"

Elizabeth stopped pacing; looking at him with what almost looked like shame. "I… it isn't some little thing we're talking about here, John. I was… exposed… that activity is not something I just share with any old person. I maybe old fashioned, but if I choose to do something like that with someone, I want to be in love with him, and I want him to love me! I want us to be in a relationship, I want it to be special!"

John sighed, looking away, he tried hard, he really did, he tried to stop himself, but it slipped before he could do a thing to stop it. _'It was special… it was you!'_

Elizabeth paused, staring at John, not sure if the thought that had appeared in her mind had really come from him. "What?"

John looked away, clearing his throat. _'I… have feelings for you, Elizabeth. I mean, it wasn't on purpose… I just, couldn't help myself! I've never been so close to a woman like I am with you! You're like my best friend and… I feel for you… feel for you pretty damn hard too. I did my best to push what I felt away, I knew it could never happen, but the truth is… I don't regret that night. In fact, I don't regret any of this. I am a little hungry, and I'd certainly like to change that, but the rest… the rest I'd keep.'_

Elizabeth was sure her mouth was hanging open, she knew it was. This was not the kind of confession she expected to ever hear from John Sheppard… well, she hadn't exactly heard it but-

"Elizabeth… say something."

'_Well, this just keeps getting better and better,' _Elizabeth thought to herself, finally closing her mouth.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hee hee! I love the cliffies! lol Sorry guys, but I couldn't resist!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: Elizabeth and John finally talk, but things don't work out quite as they planned.

* * *

Part Seven "Caught!"

John knew her answer before she said a word. "Elizabeth… it's okay, I understand-"

"No John, you don't," she tried to interrupt.

Sheppard looked away. _'Stupid John! That was really, really stupid! How could you put her in that position?! You idiot!'_

Elizabeth moved to sit down beside him once more. _'Look at me, John. Please just look at me.'_ John took a deep breath before turning to face her. "I'm sorry, I know you weren't exactly expecting me to… react the way I did. I just… John you're a good man. You're smart, courageous, self-sacrificing, kind, handsome, and I've never met anyone who could make me laugh the way you do. I had nano probes in my bloodstream and despite what the consequences could have been you broke quarantine to help fight for me… if not for you… I don't think I would have made it. You were there for me, you saved my life. You're always saving my life. Hell… you're like my guardian angel… I don't know what I'd do without you. And I know Atlantis and everyone in it are important to you, more important than anything ever has been in your life. I feel the same way. It didn't take us linking our minds together for me to realize just how much you'd sacrifice for us all. I feel the same way, but I… I'm not sure I'll be able to do my job if I let myself fall even more in love with you than I already have."

John stared at her for what felt like the longest few seconds of her life, and then finally moved closer. At first Elizabeth feared he would kiss her, but instead he rested his forehead against her own. "So what do you _want_? What are we going to do? And what if you get pregnant? What about our friendship?" _'I know it's a lot to answer, but I need to know Elizabeth.'_

Elizabeth smiled, closing her eyes as his forehead rested on her own. "Number one, I'm on birth control, I'm not pregnant. Number two, I refuse to lose you, John. I want us to be friends… and maybe one day… when the Replicators, the Wraith, and all the other monsters are gone… maybe then if you're still around, we can pick up where we left off."

John chuckled at that. "So in other words we're gonna stay friends for the rest of our lives."

"John, don't think like that!" Elizabeth fought, moving her head away from him so she could look into his eyes. "We'll beat them. If SG-1 can beat the Goa'uld and the Replicators from their galaxy despite all the odds, I know we can do the same here."

John frowned. "You'll find someone else."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't date under me, remember?"

John grinned at that. _'And if I was on top?'_

'_You're a pig, you know that right?'_

'_Yup.'_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, before pulling him into a hug, holding him as tight as she could. _'Don't worry about me… besides, if anyone is going to find somebody else it's you! You already have a fan club… in Atlantis and out.'_

'_You're the only member I care about.' _When he broke their embrace he couldn't help but kiss her, closing his eyes tightly as he put everything he was into the kiss. No words or thoughts could convey to her just how badly he'd fallen for her.

'_I love you.'_

'_I know.'_

Suddenly Elizabeth broke the kiss, biting on her lip as she stared at him. "Maybe… maybe it was good we came here. I mean… maybe we needed to get all that out of the way, even if it does mean we'll have a hard couple of years until our enemies are stopped."

Sheppard smiled. He could hear her thinking about where to go from here. He knew she was scared, so was he. He also knew this was as new to him as it was to her. He'd never felt this way before, not even with his wife, although that wasn't exactly saying much. They'd married right after high school, two high school sweet hearts that both knew nothing at all about love or sharing your life with another. They'd barely lasted a year. "I think we're gonna be just fine, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth kissed him once more, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss, holding onto him as if he were her world. And maybe he was. He closed his eyes when he felt a tear touch his face… her tear, and slowly lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. _'Hey, don't cry, Elizabeth. It's not like we're getting a divorce!'_

Elizabeth laughed at that, breaking their kiss. "You know… we still have some time here on this planet. This may sound completely insane, but I think we should make the most of it."

John frowned. "Elizabeth… I do believe you may be spending WAY too much time with me. I'm rubbing off on you."

"Hmmm… you maybe right. I certainly seem to have the same luck as you when it comes to gate travel."

John laughed at that. "Well, something tells me we aren't going anywhere for a while… now how would one pass the time here when stuck alone in a room with no way out?" he asked, already knowing what HE wanted to do.

"You wanna make out don't you?" she asked, folding her arms.

"If you insist!" he said with a sigh, kissing her hard and with as much passion as he could muster. Elizabeth didn't complain.

* * *

"They should have been back by now!"

"Doctor McKay, I am sure John and Doctor Weir are just fine," Teyla said, trying to calm him down.

"They haven't even contacted us, Teyla! We try reaching them on the radios and nothing happens. We talk to Haron and he practically blows us off! I'm telling you, something is wrong!"

"I don't know Teyla, McKay might be right. Something's going on… it's not like them not to check in," Ronan cut in, folding his arms as he sat on the table top outside.

"And what exactly do you wish for us to do? We have tried to asking questions, with very little success."

"Maybe we should take one of em and ask a little less nicely," Ronan than offered, making Teyla frown.

"You will do no such thing. We are stuck here on this planet and I for one do not wish to anger them when there are far more villagers than there are us. There is nothing we can do. Once Caldwell and his crew arrive and we are taken aboard we will search for answers, if the Colonel and Doctor Weir have not returned."

McKay rolled his eyes. "I just hope Sheppard isn't trying another. They are married after all."

Ronan raised an eyebrow at that. "Somehow I doubt that's how they're spending their time. Besides, I don't really see those two hitting it off all that well… their too different."

"Haven't you ever heard of the phrase 'Opposites Attract'?" McKay asked him in annoyance.

"No, I haven't, Dex answered coolly, making Rodney scoot away just a bit as he stared at the astrophysicist. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Well I'm just saying! There's more going on than I think you realize! I mean, you saw him! He risked insanity the moment he touched her arm, and tried to bring her out of that nightmare the nanities brought on when they tried to take over her system! The man broke quarantine and touched her! How else do you explain doing a stupid thing like that?!"

"May he's just not a coward, unlike some people," Ronan told him.

"Hey! I take offense at that! Fine! I bet you a month's pay that something is going on between them!"

"You already owe a couple months to the scientists, you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I am!" Rodney fought, for the first time holding his ground.

"Fine."

"Well fine!"

"Fine!" Ronan shouted.

"Fine!"

Teyla sighed. "That's enough! This conversation is getting us nowhere. I'm going to go back and speak with Haron. Perhaps he can give us directions on how to get to the village Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir left to visit." And with that she turned to leave, trying to ignore the gut feeling she was getting that something wasn't right. She just hoped John and Elizabeth were okay.

* * *

John smiled, watching Elizabeth sleep as they lay in bed. They hadn't really done anything except for kiss, and normally John supposed it would be a disappointment, but then again normally he wasn't off kissing Doctor Elizabeth Weir. One day they'd have their chance. He couldn't help but brush some stray hairs away from her face, stroking her face gently as he did so. She was so beautiful. If only he knew how to express those feelings to her. He wasn't good at expressing emotion, which was probably why the one moment that he'd finally had the courage to tell her how he felt about her, he did it through his thoughts instead of actually saying the words. He knew it was enough for her, but it wasn't for him. He wanted to speak, to tell her with his mouth how he felt. He wanted to tell her he loved her, that he'd never met anyone like her. He wanted to tell her just how scared he felt every time he thought of the power she had over him. He wanted to tell her just how confused he felt that he could feel this strongly after only having known the person a few years.

In a nutshell, he just wanted to say the words rather than show them. He didn't want a kiss to give her all the information he needed to actually tell her. Elizabeth shifted in her sleep before finally awaking, her head resting on his arm. "Hey," she whispered sweetly, still looking rather sleepy.

"Hey," he whispered back, staring at her. "Elizabeth… there's something I want to tell you…."

Just then a flash of light swallowed them both up and he found himself lying on the bridge of the Daedalus lying on the cold metal floor. John looked up to see Caldwell look down at them rather amused, and to his left stood Rodney, Ronan, and Teyla. All eyes were on them.

"Oh crap."

"So Ronan… guess this means I won," Rodney added with a smug smile. "I should have gone for two months…."

TBC….

A/N: I know this is kinda short, but I had to leave it on the edge a bit there. Well, John and Elizabeth are finally free, but it looks like those two have quite a bit to explain! And what about their feelings for each other? Are they really going to be able to just sweep it all under a rug till they finally beat the bad guys? Stay tuned! Same bat channel! Same bat time! Lol I always wanted to do that….


	8. Chapter 8

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: Haron's in trouble! But when his supposed betrayal is exposed, so are a couple of other things. Sorry this took so long, but this was a pretty deep chapter! Prepare yourself! Some angst ahead:D And don't forget to tell me what you thought!

* * *

_Part Eight "Sometimes Wine Ain't so Fine…"_

"Did we interrupt something, Doctor Weir?" Caldwell asked.

"I'll say!" someone mumbled from behind him.

Although only seconds ago Elizabeth had been about as coherent as a rock, she had no trouble _getting_ coherent once she realized just where she was, and what position she was in. There she was, on the bridge, lying in Colonel John Sheppard's arms, and literally everyone in the room was grinning. Slowly Doctor Weir got to her feet, smoothing out her uniform and clearing her throat as she saw every single eye on the bridge directed at her and Colonel Sheppard. "Colonel Caldwell… not at all. You're early."

Caldwell stood, folding his arms his smile fading… somewhat. "Yes well we tried to contact you, but there was no answer. We were getting rather worried, and when Teyla told us they didn't know where you were… we felt we had no choice but to beam you up."

Finally Sheppard got to his feet rolling his eyes. _'Well isn't he just a modern day Scotty… too bad he doesn't have an accent. Maybe Carson should give him lessons.'_

Elizabeth ignored John's unspoken remark. "We believe one of the villagers, Haron locked us in the small room you just took us from. We've been there for days."

"Haron told us you'd simply gone to visit one of the other villages nearby, but you had not even informed us. We'd known something was wrong, but we had no idea…" Teyla said, unable to finish.

"I believe I understand why he did it, but I think it would be best if I had a bit of a talk with him… he is after all an ally," said Elizabeth, determined to learn the truth, even if she feared she knew exactly why he'd done what he did.

"Not every day an ally locks you in a room," Ronan cut in.

"That's what I said!" John added.

"Until we learn _why_ he did what he did, I refuse to jump to conclusions, Colonel Sheppard."

'_You've already jumped to conclusions Elizabeth. You know exactly why he did it. He was trying to force us together! It doesn't matter what the reason was.'_

'_John, please, back me up on this. I don't want our new friendship with his people to go down the toilet for this. I really do believe Haron didn't do it to hurt us. I need to talk to him. Please, John.' _

"Fine, but there's no way in hell you're going down there alone," John told her.

'_John, I can feel your anger as if it were my own. I don't think that's such a good idea, you coming down with me.'_

'_I don't care. Haron locked us in a damn room, Elizabeth, you're not going down there alone.'_

'_I could take Ronan, he's more than capable.'_

'_Elizabeth, this is no time to argue!'_

'_I'm in charge here, John, it's my call.'_

'_I'm in charge of security Elizabeth, it's MY call!'_

"Ronan is just as capable! The only reason you want to go is because you just happened to be stuck in there with me! Don't give me that 'head of security' crap, it's still my call." Elizabeth finally spoke, confusing everyone in the room as they realized they'd obviously missed part of their conversation, how that was possible was beyond them.

"Doctor Weir?" Caldwell spoke, gaining both Elizabeth and John's attention. "Care to explain?"

"What?" She'd become so used to having John's voice in her head, so used to communicating to him nonverbally thanks to the link she hadn't realized not everyone was aware of the new development.

"I think what Colonel Caldwell means to say is… what the hell is wrong with you two?" Rodney exclaimed, looking slightly worried.

It took a moment for her to realize what they were asking. _'I completely forgot about the link.'_

'_Guess we should tell them.'_

'_Great! First we get beamed onto the Daedalus' bridge during the same moment that we just happened to be in bed together, and now we have to explain to them just why I now have you're voice in my head.'_

'_Hey, I'm willing to bet there's a ton of women who'd kill to have my voice in their heads.'_

'_Not if they knew what I knew.'_

'_Somehow I get the feeling that wasn't a compliment.'_

"Hello! Anybody home?!" Rodney called out, waving a hand in front of Weir's face.

"It's complicated," Sheppard finally spoke.

"Complicated how?" asked McKay.

"Before we were taken Haron gave us something… some type of drink. Before either of us knew what was happening, we lost consciousness. We woke up in the room you just beamed us from. We're not sure if it was the drink he gave us that did this, or something else… but we… uh," Elizabeth faltered, looking over at John.

"We're linked," he finally spoke once he felt her hesitation.

"Linked?" Teyla questioned, taking a step closer to them.

"Yeah… we can hear each other's thoughts, communicate with one another with our mind. We've tried blocking out each other's thoughts but nothing works, and we have no idea what it means. We don't even know if it's a permanent bond or whether with distance if it will fade," John explained, running a hand through his hair.

"You mean… you can hear each other's thoughts?" Rodney asked, his eyes suddenly growing wide with interest and surprise… and perhaps a little fear. "Just each other's right? No one else's? Right?"

John rolled his eyes. "Just each other, Rodney, don't worry… we can't hear what you're thinking… thank god," he said, mumbling the last part. Rodney, who had apparently heard was less than amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?"

"John!" Elizabeth suddenly snapped, folding her arms as she glared at him.

"What? What'd he just think?" McKay asked.

John smiled as Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Okay, just wait a second here. Let me get this straight. Not only did this Haron fellow kidnap you and lock you up, but he also drugged you, and did something to you both so you could sense each other's thoughts?" Caldwell asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"It's more than that, Colonel. We share each other's dreams. I read a book, and it's as if he's reading it with me. Sometimes I swear I can even feel him touch me even though we'll be nowhere near each other. Whatever this bond does, it's been getting stronger by each passing day. I need to speak with Haron and figure out what he did to us."

Caldwell frowned, shaking his head. "I can't do that, Doctor Weir. We have no idea what he did to you."

"We just told you what he did to us!" John fought.

"Just because those are the symptoms you know about doesn't mean that's all he did to you. You need to go to the infirmary," Caldwell insisted.

"If we go down and speak with Haron we will KNOW what he did to us… all of what he did to us. I know Haron, this wasn't meant to harm us! He was only trying to help!" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"Help? Help what? How does giving you drugs, locking you in a room, and linking your minds help?" Caldwell asked, frustrated by their resistance.

Elizabeth frowned, having a clue why, but not really wanting to say it. They'd found out enough, too much as far as she was concerned and she wasn't too keen on telling them the rest. She knew John felt the same as he sighed, mouth closed and he looked at her.

"You're marriage!" Rodney finally shouted a proud look on his face at figuring it out.

Elizabeth winced, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Marriage?" Caldwell asked.

"It's a… long story," John told them.

"Not long after you left the villagers had a celebration to commemorate our joining as allies. Apparently by both drinking from this… cup they signaled their 'love' for each other and were seen as married in the eyes of the villagers. Of course we had no idea what it was, so they had no clue what they were drinking," Rodney explained.

'_Now can I kill him?'_

Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. _'That's the best idea I've heard all day, John.'_

Caldwell stared in surprise, first at Rodney, then at the two standing awkwardly together. "And I'd thought the kiss was gonna make for a rough report," he mumbled shaking his head. "Alright… go, but I suggest you take all of you're team down… in case Haron tries anything. Contact me if you need any assistance."

Elizabeth nodded, thankful that he was cooperating, as well as that he hadn't said anymore to make the moment worse for her and John. At least Rodney telling him the truth had convinced Caldwell that they needed to go down there. "Thank you, Colonel."

Caldwell sighed. "Just find out the truth, Doctor, I'd like to leave orbit as soon as possible."

* * *

It took them a couple minutes to get ready before they were transported down to the planet. Elizabeth took a deep breath before walking into the village. To say she was a little worried about her talk with Haron was an understatement. The link between her and John and brought a lot out in the open, but it also stripped them bare in the process. She could have no secrets with John, and even now she could feel the link growing stronger. It wasn't just his thoughts then and there that she heard. She could feel his own nervousness and anxiety over what Haron might tell them. In some ways it was as if she were two people at once. Sometimes when John would rub the sore hand he'd hurt while they'd been imprisoned she felt the ghostly touch, the tingle in her had and the faint throb of pain that told her exactly what he was feeling. She knew she should be terrified by it, but she wasn't. She was getting used to it. In some ways it was like a blind man suddenly being given the ability to see. Her senses were sharpened. John could pick up a flower at that very moment and she'd smell it just as he would. It was amazing.

'_So what exactly are you planning to say to him when we find him?'_ John asked.

'_Although this link between us has some benefits, I'm worried about what it might mean for us. We don't even know if it's permanent. And what if something happened to one of us? My hand still hurts from that damn glass window you tried to break. What if one of us died? We need to know what's happening to us John.'_

'_Do you think he knows a way to reverse the link?'_

'_I don't know John… we'll find out soon enough I suppose.'_

'_Just for the record… it wouldn't bother me so much if it was permanent, Elizabeth. I mean it did freak me out at first… but now that we know how we feel about each other, maybe it won't be so bad after all. I'm still pissed as hell about the whole thing… but to be honest… I don't think I would have changed what happened to us.'_

Elizabeth smiled, taking his hand in hers for a second as she smiled at him. _'I know exactly what you mean.'_

Suddenly Rodney coughed, looking at them in confusion. It wasn't until that moment that Elizabeth realized she and John had stopped walking, still holding each other's hand and quickly let go. The blush that resulted couldn't have been stopped as John's team looked at them. "Oh we have got to find Haron!" Rodney muttered.

"Quickly," Ronan added.

Teyla just shook her head and walked on ahead of them.

John gave her his famous cocky smirk before walking on ahead. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before catching up to the group.

* * *

"Oh Haron!" Sheppard called, watching the man try to sneak away in the crowd that had formed around them. He knew he was in trouble. John ran off through the crowd, running past him, causing him to make a sudden stop. "Haron… how's it going? We haven't talked in a while," he greeted.

'_John! Stop it!'_

John frowned, folding his arms as Elizabeth reached them, Ronan, Teyla, and Rodney right behind. "Ah… John… Elizabeth, I am pleased to see you again," Haron greeted, trying to smile.

Elizabeth walked over to stand beside John, not at all looking amused. "Haron, what did you do?"

Haron frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, Haron, you do. You know exactly what we're talking about! Now tell us why the hell you locked us in that damn room!" John shouted, not at all calm. He was frustrated.

Haron sighed, staring at them for a couple seconds. "Look… I only wished to help you."

"I'm sure you did, Haron, but we need to know exactly what you did," Elizabeth said before John could utter something that would most likely make things worse rather than better.

Haron was about to answer when another answered for him. "Haron should not be blamed for what you both have been bestowed with." Elizabeth and John looked away from Haron, seeing another merge from the crowd… Shatish.

"Shatish? Are you saying this was your doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Shatish smiled, although John could tell it was forced. "Haron was only trying to help, you should not blame him. I backed his decision. You were given the ceremonial wine of unity."

"Wine of unity?" Elizabeth repeated, confused.

"The grapes are grown here in this village… but they are far more special than anything you have ever seen. The grapes, if shared bring people together. Our ancestors took those grapes and made them into wine. After one is married they spend one year together, then on their first anniversary they are given the offered ceremonial wine. One normally can choose whether to take the cup or not. It has never been a decision to take lightly. But… there have been times when a couple may go through… hard times. If this happens they are under one of our highest laws, to drink of the wine no matter what they wish. Haron believed the cup should be given to you. You are now linked."

"But why lock us up?" John asked, taking a step toward Shatish, trying to understand, if only for Elizabeth's sake.

"Once given the wine you must stay close for a number of days, in order to keep you from the intense pain that can be caused through separation. The first few days are critical. If you had not been locked up, going even a mile away from one another may have very well killed you."

"Wait a second! Are you telling me they'll never be allowed to leave each other? Ever?" Rodney cut in.

Shatish shook her head. "No, it is only when the link is being formed that this must be so. Once the link is completely you will be allowed to go as far from each other as you wish. The link keeps you bound even through distance."

"And if I were to die… what would happen to Elizabeth?" John asked, worried for her safety. He had a dangerous job, he needed to know if he'd be able to continue.

Shatish looked over at Haron who suddenly looked deeply saddened. John wasn't sure he'd ever seen the man look so upset. "She would live, but it would… damage her. She would not be the same. Many who suffer the loss of their bondmate fall into depression, sometimes even to the point of suicide."

John was disgusted. "And so you decide to put that on us?! You call this bond a good thing when it can do that to a person you say you care about?! That's what you people call helping us?!"

"John!" Elizabeth shouted, but he ignored her.

"No Elizabeth! What makes that bastard think he can push this on us? What right does he have?!"

"I was where you are once, John," Haron spoke up. "I loved another once, though at the time I refused to admit so… even to myself! Rasha was everything to me! When she died I went to the very dark place I just spoke of! I can tell you it is not pleasant, that is so, but I would never even think of trading the time I had with her! I carry her in my soul! The link gave me that!"

John paused, staring at him in surprise. _'Did you know he was married, Elizabeth?'_

'_Yes… he told me. She died years ago. But I had no idea they'd been linked like us.'_

"You love her, John," Haron then whispered. "The wine was meant to tell her just how much. From this moment you share your life together. Never alone. As one."

John stared at Haron in surprise, unsure how to respond. No one said a word as the two men stared at each other. "You don't know what your talking about," John told him, trying to deny Haron's words. He knew he had feelings for Elizabeth. He'd told her so, and was glad he had, he knew exactly what he felt, but the bond they would be sharing was beyond anything he was ready for. He wouldn't change the things they'd shared, but he was starting to fear what it would mean for their relationship. There would be no escape if Elizabeth were ever to come to her senses and fall for someone else.

'_I'd never do that, John. I… I love you,' _she told him, walking over to him. Slowly she slipped her hand into his, forcing him to look at her. _'I love you, John. You're my best friend.'_

Suddenly John smiled, staring into her eyes, knowing she was telling him the truth. _'I love you too, Elizabeth, but what about our jobs? The IOA wouldn't never be happy with this bond. They could try to get rid of you.'_

'_I know.'_

'_Then we need to find a way to cut this bond.'_

John could feel her sorrow, even though they knew it was the best thing to do. Too much rested on their shoulders for them to let their feelings get in the way of their duties. "Haron, we need you to reverse what you did."

Haron shook his head, obviously confused. "But-"

"It doesn't matter, Haron. Our society is very different from yours. You must reverse this," Elizabeth told him. "There must be a way. Please, too much is at stake."

Haron stared at them, surprised. "What? What is at stake?"

John looked back at Haron, a determined look on his face. "Please Haron. It doesn't matter how I feel about her… there are bigger things, things more important than what me and Elizabeth want. You need to reverse this bond."

Finally Haron looked over at Shatish who nodded her understanding. "It can be done, but it will not be easy. If you break this bond it will be as if we have cut off your right arm."

"I know," John whispered. "But we don't have a choice."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Will John and Elizabeth have their bond reversed? What will the IOA have to say about their interesting mission? And will John and Elizabeth ever stop being idiots and just get together already?! Stay tuned to find out! Lol Review please:D


	9. Chapter 9

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: The link's been broken, but John and Elizabeth seem to have lost more than each other… and unfortunately for our favorite couple once they reach home a huge surprise awaits them:gasp: lol Review please! Some angst, but I kinda had to, you'll understand as you keep reading:D

* * *

Part Nine "Broken Link"

It was dark, and slightly creepy, but Rodney hadn't seen him in days… or Elizabeth for that matter. Teyla and Ronan had told him to leave them alone, but he just couldn't do it anymore! It was obvious John and Elizabeth were going through something and McKay for the first time in a very long time wanted to know what was wrong, and perhaps get his friends back in the process. Of course it also might have to do with how insanely bored he'd been in the last couple of days, but that wasn't really the point. Rodney swallowed hard before looking around the room to see John sitting on his bed looking down at his hands. "Colonel Sheppard?" he managed to get out.

"Go away, Rodney," John said quietly. McKay was almost positive he'd heard desperation in that voice. Something was wrong, he was sure of it now.

"You know… everyone's been really worried about you. You haven't shown your face in days… and we'll be back in Atlantis in three more days."

"I'm fine, Rodney… just go."

McKay thought about listening, but soon realized he was too stubborn for such an idea. Besides, it didn't look like he had a gun, so he was sure he wouldn't get shot… well, about eighty percent sure anyway. "You don't seem so fine from where I'm standing."

John sighed. "I should have shot you back on that planet…."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you?" he muttered.

"Elizabeth wouldn't let me," John told him in a far too calm voice as far as Rodney was concerned. McKay cleared his throat as awkwardness poked it's ugly head. He wasn't good at feelings. Never had been. When his father had died he'd spent days trying to finish a stupid college paper despite the fact that his professor had told him not to bother. His sister had cried, gotten depressed, took comfort in family, but not him. It just wasn't his way.

"So… how's it going?" Rodney finally asked. Now he was just asking for it...

"Rodney I swear if you don't leave in the next few seconds they're gonna be putting me up on murder charges by the time we get home," John threatened.

It was so like him. Rodney had expected it of course. The threats ranged from the usual to the more creative, but all were the same. He would either in the end be killed, in need of a medic, or killed. "You know, you should get out more… you're already too pale as it is!" Science went straight out the window when it came to feelings.

"We're on a space ship, Rodney… it's not the beach. Isn't there somewhere else you'd rather be?" Sheppard pleaded.

"No… not really."

"Can you make it up then?!"

McKay frowned. "Look, you know I'm no good with this kind of stuff. I have no idea what it must have been like… sharing all your thoughts with someone else, them sharing their thoughts with you! I can't even begin to imagine… but locking yourself in these quarters isn't going to change anything. And frankly I'm sick and tired of you both hiding away from the world because you feel like you've lost something despite the fact that you guys were only linked for a few days!" When he saw Sheppard glare at him Rodney faltered, but didn't completely back down. "So… there… now you have something to think about," Rodney added as he walked over to the door. "Now I'm leaving!"

"Thank god!" John shouted.

Rodney rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I even try with you unappreciative little ingrates! My time would be better spent talking to a wall than you!" he shouted back as he left the room. Okay… so it hadn't quite turned out as he'd thought….

* * *

"I told you not to see him," Ronan reminded him, sitting back against his chair as they sat in the commissary.

McKay rolled his eyes. "Well if you remember I WANTED you to see him! You're the one that's closest to him!"

Ronan shook his head. "And that's exactly why I refused to see him. I know better."

Teyla sighed. "Rodney, it is obvious they need some time to deal with what happened. We must let them grieve."

"Grieve WHAT?! No one's dead! No one's GOING to be dead! No one's leaving! The woman didn't even stub a toe and neither did Colonel Sheppard! Grieve what exactly? The fact that their exactly the same as they were when we were being dropped off?! There's NOTHING to grieve!"

"And that's exactly why you'll never get through to them, that right there!" Ronan shouted. "So for once in your life shut up and deal with it!"

Rodney frowned, but chose not to speak for fear of what Ronan could do with Elizabeth not around to stop him. Finally he stood, giving Teyla and Ronan his best glare before he stormed off. He missed Atlantis.

* * *

"The liquid you drink will cut your tie to each other, but let you remain one spirit forever and always. Although the mind does not link, the heart will forever and always."

Elizabeth looked over and John, reaching over to take his hand as they lay beside each other on the stone bed. _'I'm going to miss you.'_

'_Hey, I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth, don't worry, everything's gonna be alright.'_

'_I'm scared, John. I don't know if I can handle this.'_

'_I know, but believe me, I know you can. We'll be fine. I promise.' _John turned his head and smiled at her before sitting up as the drink was given to him. He drank half the cut before handing her the rest.

"The link will be broken, but may your hearts always stand together. And prepare yourselves," Shatish told them as Elizabeth drank the last of the liquid. Slowly she felt John's voice in her head fade and it terrified her. Before she could do anything else though she watched John fall back on the bed knocked out. Seconds later everything began to go black and she fell back on the stone.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, frowning at the memory her subconscious had brought to the service. 'Why that? Why did it have to be that one?' Elizabeth sighed, getting out of bed. Sleep would not come to her again tonight. She might as well get her computer… perhaps play a little chess against the computer to pass the time. Anything to push her thoughts from the link she'd willingly given up, a sacrifice she'd never expected.

Elizabeth got up and grabbed her laptop, staring at it for a second before she walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and rinsed off her hands before splashing water on her face. She was sweating, her hair sticking to her skin. She missed Atlantis.

* * *

"What time do they arrive?" he asked as he stood near the technician… was it Chuck?

"They should be arriving in under an hour sir," he answered.

Smiling he nodded and turned to see Mr. Woolsey staring at the gate. Walking over to him he cleared his throat to get Woolsey's attention. "Under an hour."

"Good… how's Atlantis' new Doctor doing?"

O'Neill just shrugged. "He's settling in as we speak. He asked one of the technicians on duty to notify him as soon as they arrive."

Woolsey smiled, shaking his head. "I'm sure."

Jack just tried to smile and walked away. He had a bad feeling, like the ones he used to get when he and SG-1 would get into the kind of trouble he hated most. He usually ignored it, despite how well it seemed to work, but for once he listened and walked into Doctor Weir's office to pace.

* * *

I'd felt like forever since she last saw it. So many things had happened since she last saw her beautiful city, but she was surprised at how much better she felt upon seeing it. Things had been so horrible since the link between her and John had been broken. Her thoughts were her own, she should be happy, but she wasn't. She felt lonely, as if a very important part of her was missing and there was no way to get it back, but she knew despite this, she would be fine. Soon she'd back home in Atlantis, back to her usual routine. Paper work would distract her until she got back on her feet, of that she was sure.

Elizabeth watched from the bridge as Caldwell opened channels with Atlantis. "This is Sergeant Gaines, we read you Colonel Caldwell. Please set down on pier one. Is Doctor Weir with you?"

Caldwell looked over at Elizabeth just as she locked eyes with him. "That's an affirmative, Sergeant."

"Please relay to her that General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey are here and wish to meet with Doctor Weir."

"General O'Neill?" Elizabeth questioned. "He isn't supposed to come for at least another month."

Caldwell frowned. "She's been notified Sergeant, and wishes to know the reason for this unexpected visit."

"I'm not exactly sure, sir, but along with the General and Woolsey was the new chief of medicine, I believe some of it may have to do with that, sir."

"We already have a chief of medicine, Doctor Keller," Elizabeth said, even more confused.

Caldwell sighed. "I'm guessing that's why General O'Neill and Woolsey are here."

Doctor Weir nodded, worried. Usually when General O'Neill and Woolsey were around, trouble was soon to follow.

* * *

"So do we know why their replacing Keller?" McKay asked, folding his arms.

"We don't know anything yet, Rodney, until I meet with the General and Woolsey I'm afraid we'll have to remain in the dark. They want to meet with me immediately. It sounds serious."

"I wonder how Keller is gonna react to all this," John added.

Elizabeth hadn't even thought of that, she was dreading her meeting with their two visitors more and more as time passed. Still, Keller hadn't exactly been excited about taking over Carson's position, so perhaps it wouldn't be a problem, still, she had no idea who was taking over or even if that's all the meeting is about. She hated being in the dark.

The group walked together, leaving the pier and heading towards the gateroom where she was suppose to be meeting the General.

"Whatever's happening has to be big if the General AND Woolsey are here," McKay said.

Elizabeth stepped into the transporter, followed by the others and selected the gateroom. Seconds later the doors opened and she left, still enjoying being home even if she had a bad feeling about what awaited her. Finally she reached the gateroom, first noticing General O'Neill and Woolsey, another man stood behind them out of site. "General O'Neill… Doctor Woolsey, welcome back to Atlantis."

Jack smiled in return. "It's good to be back, Elizabeth, how's it going by the way? Anything new happen while I was gone?"

"I believe all the _new_ stuff was sent to you through reports, General."

Jack just shrugged. "And you know how much I just _love_ reading those!"

Elizabeth smiled, knowing he was trying to ease her fears before he got to business. "So… are you planning on telling me what's going on anytime soon?"

Richard Woolsey looked about ready to say something when the man standing behind him walked around Richard and smiled up at her, a smile she'd known well.

"Simon?!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Hello Elizabeth… it's good to see you again."

Oh boy… this was gonna be fun.

"Isn't that the guy that dumped you a year or so back?" Rodney whispered to her.

Elizabeth groaned.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" asked Sheppard. And it was then that she knew for sure she had a long day ahead of her. So much for paper work.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Simon Wallace is back! Mwhahahaha! Be afraid! Be very afraid!!!!!!!! lol


	10. Chapter 10

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: Simon Wallace is back and Elizabeth is getting sick as an after affect of the broken link. When the Doctor is in how will John Sheppard react, and what will it mean for our favorite couple:D Review please! Pretty please with a cherry on top?! Lol :D Oh and I wanted to apologize about the Carson/Keller mishap! Actually in the beginning it was supposed to be Keller, but I messed up and put Carson cause it was during the time he was still alive even though I knew he wouldn't be later, so just ignore the Carson being alive thing. I'll fix it after I'm finished the story, like do a rewrite or something… :shrugs: Sorry! And thanks to those who let me know, I'd totally forgotten I'd done that!

* * *

Part Ten "Her Boyfriend's Back"

To say she was shocked would never have described what she felt upon seeing Doctor Simon Wallace standing in Atlantis' gateroom. The fact that John who knew all about Simon after their shared link looked incredibility angry didn't help either. "He's replacing Keller? Are they insane?!" asked Sheppard in annoyance.

Elizabeth sighed. "Uh… General, care to explain?"

Richard Woolsey spoke up rather than Jack. "He signed the confidentiality contract… the President believes he's one of the best, and asked for Doctor Wallace to be assigned to Atlantis to take over, Keller doesn't have enough experience and believes Doctor Wallace to be a lot more qualified. She willingly gave up the position. It's only been a few weeks since Carson died, I know, but someone needs to take over and I believe it should be the best."

"What he said," Jack added, pointing his finger at Woolsey. When everyone looked at the General he finally sighed, although Elizabeth knew Jack knew nothing of the relationship she'd once had with Simon. "So I take it you two know each other?"

Simon smiled. "We've met."

Elizabeth looked away from him. "We were in a relationship," she said, not caring how it would make her look. She was angry, and frustrated, she couldn't be held accountable for what she said.

"Really?" Jack asked, and then looked between the two awkwardly. "Well… isn't that… fun and… awkward. Huh… why don't Woolsey and I give you a couple minutes before the meeting? Woolsey?"

"But General-"

"Woolsey thinks it's a swell idea," Jack interrupted, grabbing the back of Richard's shirt to propel him away from the group.

Simon watched the two leave in amusement before turning his attention back on Elizabeth. "You don't seem very happy at seeing me again."

Elizabeth folding her arms, then frowned. She couldn't have their conversation in the gateroom. As it was she was sure there would be rumors circulating about the few words they had spoken in front of General O'Neill and Woolsey "Doctor Wallace, could you please accompany me to my office?"

"What?" John questioned in surprise.

"I need to speak with him John," she whispered, hoping Simon hadn't heard her.

Sheppard glared at Simon before walking away without another word, his team along with him.

Simon looked at her confused. "Uh… right… office."

* * *

"What do you think their talking about?" Chuck asked Zelenka as they looked into Elizabeth's office. Doctor Weir and Doctor Wallace seemed to be yelling; of course her office was soundproof so they couldn't hear.

Zelenka smiled. "Somehow I doubt she's asking him to take her back," he muttered noticing she was doing most of the yelling.

Chuck chuckled at that. "Yeah…."

* * *

"What are you doing here Simon?"

"Elizabeth, look I know you probably don't want to see me again after what happened, but I wanted to see you."

"So you accept a job working for me?!"

"I sent you letters."

Elizabeth glared at him. "I know… they all got lost somehow," she told him sarcastically.

"Is there something going on between you and someone else?" Simon asked.

"That is NONE of your business, Simon!"

"It used to be!" he fought.

Elizabeth was fed up. She felt sick as a dog thanks to her broken link with John. She could barely sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't focus and she didn't need Simon around to make things even worse. Doctor Weir looked down taking a seat on her desk. "Simon-"

"Look, I just want to help. I know there's a threat out there… and I want to help. I may not be much of an adventurer… but maybe, just maybe… one day I will be."

"I'm not an adventurer, Simon… I never have been. I was scared out of my mind the day I realized I would be leaving… the city of Atlantis… it was bigger than either of us… I had to go."

Simon sighed. "And that is exactly why I'm here… because it is bigger than either one of us-"

Elizabeth closed her eyes against the throbbing in her head, making Simon pause.

"You look pale," he finally said, suddenly seeming to notice her condition.

"This isn't about me, Simon."

"What happened? Are you sick? Do you have the flu or something?" he asked, walking over to check her temperature.

Simon Wallace had always been a doctor at heart. Whenever she'd gotten sick while they'd been together he'd been right there to take care of everything, always there to give her what she needed, using everything he had to make her better. It was what she'd loved most about him while they'd been together. He'd cared for her, always. But this time it wasn't the physical sickness she suffered from most. "Simon please, stop it. You shouldn't be here."

Simon took a step back, realizing he'd fallen into old habits. He couldn't do that, not after how he'd treated her. "There never was anyone else."

Elizabeth suddenly looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I lied. I was never with anyone else. I just told you that so you'd let… us… go. I… was scared. I didn't want to leave everything I knew behind to go off to another galaxy facing who knew what in a place completely alien to me. You'd been gone for so long; I thought maybe you'd… I tried to move on, to get over you, but I couldn't. Then one day I was sent this package with a video letter inside. It was from you. You talked to me as if you were preparing yourself for death. As if you were about to die and it scared me."

"The Wraith, they were attacking the city… they wanted Atlantis. I wasn't really sure I was gonna make it," she explained.

Simon nodded. "I read all Atlantis' reports. The fact of the matter is… when you finally came to Earth and asked me to pack up and leave with you to Atlantis, I knew… I knew I couldn't. I wasn't ready for it, but when you… left that night… I realized I made a mistake. I let fear take control of me and I lost you in the process. I had hoped… that maybe you and I… could start over."

"We can't," she told him, a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Simon, but I can't do this again."

Simon smiled back at her, knowing he'd lost his chance with her long ago. "I know…" he whispered, looking away. "General O'Neill and Richard Woolsey are probably waiting… we should go." Doctor Wallace turned to leave.

Elizabeth sighed, getting up and walking over to him, resting her hand on his. "Simon… I-"

"I know, Elizabeth. We had a good run though didn't we?" he asked, smiling faintly.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Yes… we did."

"I never should have let you go," he then whispered in her ear before walking out of her office.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to smile once she entered the situation room. Jack used his mind to shut the doors so it would be a private meeting. Once Elizabeth and Doctor Wallace took a seat Jack put his hands together, rubbing them. "Well! Now that we all know each other… there are a few things I think we should probably talk about."

"Like perhaps the fact that you just came here and replaced my chief of medicine without even telling me first?"

Jack frowned. "There's that."

"Colonel Caldwell has recently informed us of your latest mission-"

"Not now, Richard!" Jack snapped in annoyance.

"They were bonded in a MARRAGE ceremony, their minds were linked! The IOA are worried that there may be something between Doctor Weir and Colonel Sheppard!" Woolsey fought.

"Woolsey! We have zero proof of that, and I will not risk her career over something the IOA can't even prove!" said Jack. "You know just as I do they only want to push this because they want to get rid of Doctor Weir!"

"There are a number of occasions that back the IOA's claim! When Doctor Weir was infested with nano probes Colonel Sheppard risked his own life by breaking quarantine and perhaps putting others in danger!"

"He also saved my life that day," Elizabeth fought.

"Over a year ago when Colonel Sheppard had been taken over by a type of Wraith retro virus you almost risked Atlantis by walking into his room despite his warnings, without guard. In the process you almost got yourself and others killed."

"We found him before he could do any real harm," said Elizabeth, losing patients.

"Oh fer cryin' out loud! What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

"The fact is there were hints long before this latest incident that may point to more than friendship between them! And if so it could mean sometime in the future Doctor Weir's judgment may be impaired regarding the Colonel, and lives could be sacrificed as a result."

"I would never allow that to happen, Mr. Woolsey!"

"Kinsey and others tried to bring up the same damn questions regarding myself and Colonel Carter back when I was on SG-1, whether the IOA is right about this or not, she has in no way let her judgment be impaired. I stand by the decisions she's made in the years she's commanded Atlantis. We're here to discuss Doctor Wallace, have I made myself clear?" Jack shouted, glaring at Woolsey.

Woolsey frowned, deflating. "Perfectly."

"Swell, now back to business…"

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, thankfully that he'd stood up for her. The fact was, she did love John Sheppard, and that was the problem, but she knew she could do the job, despite her feelings. She knew she could.

* * *

"Doctor Weir… stay a minute." Elizabeth watched Woolsey and Simon leave the room before the doors once again closed.

"Yes General?"

Jack sighed, sitting on the table. "Look, your doing a good job here. Your people respect you, their loyal to you, that's good. But the IOA isn't going to let this latest 'development' go. I'm not saying that I think there's anything to be worried about, I know you'd never let personal relationships of… any kind get in the way of the job you were picked for. But the IOA want your head on a platter, and they aren't about to let this all go and give you a pat on the back for good behavior."

"Then I'll just have to be ready."

Jack ran a hand through his hair, frowning. "Either way… General Hammond made a point to back me and my decisions when Kinsey wanted my neck… I just wanted to let you know… I'm here to back you up… you know, when you need it."

"Thank you General, that means a lot."

"Yeah… right well… I better be off, gotta make it home before 'The Simpsons'…. Daniel said he'd tape it, but knowing him he's probably neck deep in dust, discovering some ancient civilization… or something."

"Of course, General… thank you for stopping by," she joked.

"Yeah well, I was in the neighborhood…."

Elizabeth smiled walking toward the door.

"Just do me a favor…" Jack then added just as she was about to leave.

"And what would that be?"

"Just from personal experience… for the next time you go off world… whatever you do, stick to rations," Jack told her.

Elizabeth laughed at that. "I'll try to remember that…."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Again, sorry for the mix up. Carson's sadly dead, but I do have good news… I just saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico. :D Sorry, I had to do it!


	11. Chapter 11

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: Simon and Elizabeth spend some time together and John is getting jealous, and things only get worse…. I made this especially long, so enjoy! ;)

* * *

Part Eleven "The Green Eyed Colonel"

"What do you mean we can't go home?!" Jack yelled, looking into the camera.

"I'm sorry Jack, but we have a situation here," General Hank Landry responded.

"It's the SGC, Hank! There's always a situation!"

"Jack, I have been ordered to restrict gate travel to and from Earth. I have Colonel Carter working on the problem and she believes it shouldn't take much longer for her to come up with something, but until then there is nothing I can do-"

"Oh come on! It's Sunday! It's the season premiere of The Simpsons for cryin' out loud!" Jack whined. Elizabeth raised her eyes in wonder; she'd never seen the General whine before.

"Jack, stay put, we'll contact you just as soon as everything's under control. Relax Jack! I'm sure Mitchell will be more than happy to tape your show! Landry out!"

Jack sat back in the chair, sighing. "Crap… Daniel is sooo dead when I get back," he muttered folding his arms in defeat.

Elizabeth smiled, looking over at Chuck. "Chuck, could you please arrange a room for the General to stay… he may be here away."

"Is there something wrong ma'am?" Chuck asked worried.

Elizabeth turned to look at Jack. "Oh you know… the usual. SG-1… and by SG-1 I mean Doctor Jackson."

Chuck smiled at that. "In that case… I'll make it a room with a view."

Elizabeth grinned. "You do that."

* * *

It'd been a long day, especially with Woolsey breathing down her back about his arrangements. She had to give it to Chuck; he knew Elizabeth's feelings when it came to Woolsey, so she wasn't exactly surprised when his room turned out to be the size of a minivan and just 'happened' to be located near the place where they put all their garbage to be taken care of. "Look, Mr. Woolsey, you aren't going to be staying here forever, it's just until the SGC can take care of things."

"Doctor Weir, how am I going to finish my report in a room that was not only just recently flooded, but is currently next to a garbage dump?!"

"If that's what Chuck gave you, it means that's all we COULD give you."

"Then why is it General O'Neill is practically staying in a suite?! A beautiful view of the ocean? A nice large space? This is the city of Atlantis, there must be something better!"

Elizabeth sighed. "Fine, I will get someone on it as soon as possible, but for now… I have a city to run, thank you!" Elizabeth got up and left her office. Really, she'd already caught up on everything, and she really didn't have anything to do at the moment, but she wasn't about to tell Woolsey that. The busier she looked, the more at peace she could be, and the less she'd see of Woolsey… or anyone else for that matter.

The fact was she felt terrible. She had a pounding headache thanks to breaking her and John's shared link. It was nice to have her own thoughts again, but pain made it impossible for her to relax. She was on edge, she was tired, and sometimes she was sure she would go mad if it continued. The worst was the withdraw. Ever since they'd broken the meld, she'd been getting these… urges, urges to be as close to John Sheppard as humanly possible. It was as if he were a drug, and she just couldn't quit him completely. The link might have been gone, but the after affects were killing her. She'd been doing her best to act normal, but she knew if things continued she wouldn't be able to do it much longer.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed, turning around. "Simon? It's rather late isn't it?"

"I… wanted to see how you were doing," Simon explained. "You look worn out."

Elizabeth tried to look grateful, but she knew he'd see through it, he always did. They may not have been soul-mates, but they had been in a relationship for a very long time. "I'm fine, Simon."

Simon nodded, grabbing her arm before she could pass him. "You know… you don't always have to be so strong."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That's where you're wrong Simon," she replied, walking away.

Simon frowned, about to stop her when Elizabeth reached for the wall, a wave of dizziness throwing her off balance. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" Simon shouted, running toward her as she rubbed her head.

"I'm okay… I… I'm just a little dizzy."

"You are NOT okay! Let me take you to the infirmary, something's wrong."

Simon grabbed her, ready to pick her up.

"Simon! Stop, I'm fine!" Elizabeth protested, moving away from him.

"Fine?! Are you kidding me?! Elizabeth you almost collapsed! It doesn't take a Doctor to know that's a BAD thing. You need to be in the infirmary."

Elizabeth sighed, opening her eyes once the dizziness subsided. "What I NEED is some rest. I'll be fine," she assured him. Elizabeth closed her eyes once more. She wasn't sure why, but as soon as her eyes closed she could see John's face as he collapsed to the floor. What the heck? What was that? And just as the vision faded, so did everything else.

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

"Hey! Sheppard, you okay?" Ronan asked, as John collapsed to the floor, his skin growing pale.

"Yeah… I'm okay… just give me a sec."

"Sheppard? What's wrong?"

"Just a little dizzy… that's all. I've a pounding headache all day. Must be an after affect of the link."

"Maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

"No… no I'll be fine… just give me a minute."

"I thought you just needed a sec?" Ronan shot back, folding his arms.

"Second, minute… who cares, it'll pass," John said through gritted teeth. When things stopped spinning John grabbed Ronan's shoulder and with his help got to his feet. "Thanks."

"Sheppard, maybe we should go to the infirmary, if it had something to do with the link it might be a good idea to get checked out. We don't even know what happened to you two back on that planet.

"Elizabeth?"

Ronan frowned, confused as John's eyes fell shut and he fell to the ground. "Sheppard! Gah!" Ronan pulled him up and over his shoulder, running down the catwalk and towards the transporter to take them down to the infirmary.

* * *

"I was not being stubborn," he heard as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth, you were! You've been this way since we met."

"I have not!"

John turned to see Elizabeth sitting up in a cot nearby him; Doctor Simon Wallace was sitting down on her bed, checking her vitals. "What about the time when you and I went to Colorado?"

"What about it?"

"You passed out four times!"

"And?"

Simon raised an eyebrow at her. "You refused to go see a Doctor, and you wouldn't let me check on you… then you threw up on my boss."

"I was fine, Simon."

"You had altitude sickness! They gave you an oxygen machine! You were on it for five days! The Doctor said he'd never seen someone so badly affected!"

"That doesn't mean I'm stubborn."

Simon rolled his eyes, smiling at her. "See? You're even stubborn about admitting that you're stubborn," he teased, shaking his head as he got out of the bed.

Elizabeth smiled in amusement, watching him leave.

John wasn't quite as amused….

* * *

"So what's the news, Doc? They gonna live?" O'Neill asked as he walked into sickbay, smiling at Elizabeth and John. Sheppard tried to smile back, but the fact was his heart wasn't really in it. He still had a bad headache and it was driving him nuts. Not to mention the fact that Simon Wallace had been seen flirting a couple days ago with the woman he loved, and she hadn't at all seemed to even notice it! For days as they recovered he'd watched Simon run to her bedside to check on her, while he'd been stuck with a nurse that had been hitting on him since they'd packed up and moved to Atlantis. He couldn't even enjoy it! All he'd done was watch Simon care for her, and he was pissed, pissed at her for not telling Simon off when he'd flirt, and pissed at him for even THINKING Elizabeth would run right back to the man after what he'd done to her!

Doctor Wallace smiled, walking over to the General. "I've been watching them pretty closely for the past few days, and I believe they should be fine. It more than likely was an after affect of their broken link. The link seems to be degrading, but there is still a residual connection similar to feeling a limb after it's been cut off. It's really quite amazing. Either way we won't know for sure what's going on until Colonel Caldwell returns to the planet where all this happened to finalize everything. But whatever connection they do have, it's far too weak now, they should be just. I'm releasing them."

"Hate to break it to you Doc, but you just wasted a perfectly good explanation," O'Neill told him before turning to Elizabeth and John. "So Doctor Weir, want your city back?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Sure… I guess I'll take it."

"Excellent!" he said in his best imitation of Mr. Burns. John normally found amusement in it, but not this time.

Elizabeth shook her head before turning to Doctor Wallace. "I promise I'll check in every morning," she assured him.

Simon nodded. "Just don't forget, I don't want to have to hunt you down," he teased. "You know how stubborn you can be!"

Elizabeth laughed, walking out of the infirmary along with General O'Neill.

John rolled his eyes, heading toward the exit, he was itching to get the heck away from the infirmary before he truly went nuts.

"That goes double for you, Colonel! Keller warned me about you," Wallace joked. "Every morning before breakfast I want you here so I can check you out and make for sure certain that everything's fine."

"Got it! Bright and early!" John yelled back as he rushed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted when she watched John walk past her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" she asked.

John stopped, turning around, giving both her and General O'Neill an awkward look. He immediately calmed himself, pushing back any anger or jealousy to the back of his mind. "Nowhere… you?"

Elizabeth frowned. "The General and I were just about to have some lunch… care to join us?" She had a hopeful look on her face, but John didn't care.

"No thanks, some other time," he told her coldly before turning and walking away.

Elizabeth tried not to look hurt as she looked over at O'Neill. "Shall we?" she asked.

Jack just smiled. "That depends… is blue jello on the menu for dessert?"

"No, why? Do you like it?"

"Nope, can't stand the stuff… Carter tried to get me into it, but it never was my favorite… now cake! I **love** cake!"

Elizabeth smiled, knowing exactly what the General was doing as they headed toward the cafeteria. "Good, we always make sure there's cake," Elizabeth assured him.

"Keep that up and I may just decide to stay," he joked.

"Whatever you say, General," she said with a laugh.

* * *

He wasn't sure why he'd gone there, but it'd been just what he needed. His first choice would have been sparing, but that really wouldn't have worked. Teyla was a firm believer in talking things out, and John knew it would only take her seconds to see something was wrong. Ronan wasn't much for talking, but he had other ways… plus there was the fact that Ronan would be doing more hitting than John if they were to spar. Nope, golf definitely worked. Smacking around a ball for a couple hours was exactly what he needed… especially when he could imagine that ball was Simon Wallace.

John whacked the ball as hard as he could, watching it fly.

"Nice," came a voice from behind that could only have come from the General.

John turned back to look at the General, giving him a salute.

"Relax, before you snap…" O'Neill told him.

John took it as the permission it obviously was and turned back to look at the ocean.

"You know… Doctor Weir was pretty worried after you shut her down like that."

"I wasn't really in the mood for lunch, sir." John took another swing at the next ball which flew into the sky as the others had.

Jack watched the ball, taking a few more steps toward Sheppard. "I can see that. Either way… maybe you should have a little talk with her… you know… assure her that you're okay and all."

John lined up the next ball and watched it sore. "Maybe later."

O'Neill smiled, grabbing a club of his own. "I'm more of a hockey man myself… but I do love golf. I hold one of the best records in distance on this Earth…."

John stopped, finally looking back at General O'Neill. "Really?" He doubted it…. "How far?"

"Oh… a couple light years from Earth… I think Teal'c said several billion actually."

John raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay… the Stargate may have helped."

"And how exactly did you pull that off sir?" Now John was curious….

"Time loops… they can drive you nuts, but Teal'c and I made sure to take full advantage of the situation."

John frowned. He'd read the file, but the General had obviously left out the golfing. "I see…."

Jack cleared his throat, putting the golf club back down. "Look, believe me when I say there's plenty I'd rather be doing right about now, but the fact is I'm not blind. And believe me… I've been there. That's why I'm here."

"Sir?"

O'Neill rolled his eyes. "I may not be a genius, but I do have eyes. I know you and Doctor Weir left out some things from that report."

Crap! "Sir, I can assure you we didn't-"

"I know more went on, Colonel, it's no use lying about it. It's not like I'm about to run back home and tell the world!"

John sighed inwardly in relief. "Uh… thank you sir… and I don't want to sound ungrateful about that, but… why not?"

"Let's just say… I've been there."

"I don't remember reading a report where you and someone else were given the ability to read each other's mind only to be completely stripped of any secret you ever had…."

"Don't be so quick to think so, Sheppard. It's true, no one read my mind… but that doesn't mean things I'd been keeping secret weren't forced out. In my case it had to do with the To'kra… and I was forced to tell the woman myself or be drugged into a coma for the rest of my life."

John looked at the General in surprise.

Jack frowned. "Look, all I'm saying is… just because there's something… or someone in the way, doesn't exactly mean you give up. It's obvious she cares, instead of being an ass why don't you actually talk to her? You might just be surprised at what you find."

John smiled. "Been there too?"

Jack winced. "More than once in fact… the last time she almost got married."

General O'Neill may like to pretend he was an idiot, but he obviously wasn't. Sheppard just hadn't realized that until now. "Thanks… sir."

O'Neill just shrugged. "When you get to be my age… you learn a thing or two," Jack said before walking away. "Just don't... spread it around!" he shouted.

John smiled. "I won't sir!"

* * *

"You okay?" Simon asked as she walked into the infirmary as promised. It was earlier than planned, but the fact was she hadn't slept well.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm okay… just tired."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she told him.

Simon frowned, looking away.

"Sorry… it's just… it's kind of personal. I'm worried about someone… a friend."

"And would this friend happen to be an Air Force Colonel with very wild hair and zero love for the infirmary?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

Simon just smiled back. "You know, one of these days you'll remember just how well I know you after the years we spent together."

"He kind of blew me off yesterday… he seemed a little distant and I have no idea why."

"I'm sure he'll come around… and even if he doesn't… I can always poke him with the big needle next time we have to take blood," Wallace offered.

Elizabeth laughed, feeling a little better.

* * *

He was going to talk to her. General O'Neill was right… he needed to talk to her. John rushed through the halls toward the infirmary. She hadn't been in her room or the office… sure it was rather early to be doing it, but he wanted to get it off his chest… about all of it… and especially about Simon. As soon as he reached the door he opened it and prepared to walk through when he froze at the sight he witnessed. The woman he loved… Doctor Elizabeth Weir was hugging Doctor Simon Wallace, ex-boyfriend/ ex-fiancé. John immediately turned back around. So much for that… he was already too late.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: John and the team go on their first mission since their 'marriage' only for things to go from bad to worse as it results in a bad fight!

* * *

_Part Twelve "From Bad to Worse"_

"No Colonel! Get back to the Stargate! We'll send the puddle jumper to find her once you've returned! It's too dangerous!"

"She'll be dead by the time we send the jumper! I have to get to her now!" John told her through the radios.

"Colonel Sheppard, I ORDER you to head towards the gate with the rest of your team!"

"Ronan can protect Rodney, Elizabeth! He can get Rodney to the gate with the ZPMs. I have to do this!"

"John I gave you an order! Now follow it! It's not worth it if you get yourself killed! Just trust me, we will get Teyla back. We have a jumper ready just as soon as you get back. It's too dangerous John, don't try to be the hero here."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth… but I won't let her die!" John turned off his radio and turned to look at Ronan and McKay. "Head towards the gate and get outta here! I'll get Teyla."

Ronan frowned. "I'll go with you."

"What?!" exclaimed Rodney.

"No, I need you to help McKay get the ZPMs to Atlantis. This mission was for nothing if we lose those ZPMs. Go, I'll be fine."

Ronan nodded hesitantly.

McKay frowned. "Elizabeth wants us _all_ to come back. You're disobeying orders."

"Teyla will be dead by the time they find her in the jumper! There's no time to argue McKay, just go!"

Rodney sighed. It would be a waste to try and talk Sheppard out of it. Ronan grabbed McKay's arm and propelled him forward while John headed the other way towards the creature that had taken Teyla.

* * *

"What's going on?" General O'Neill asked as he rushed over to Doctor Weir.

Elizabeth frowned. "Teyla's been taken by some creature."

"Did they find the ZPMs."

"Yes, but Colonel Sheppard believes Teyla will be dead by the time they return. He's gone after her."

The two walked down the steps of the control room, watching the gate activate. Elizabeth glanced at Jack, trying to suppress her anger and fear. Finally the code came in and the shield was lowered just before two figures ran through… Ronan and McKay. "Great," Elizabeth muttered sarcastically under her breath. The gate deactivated soon after. Weir and O'Neill walked towards the two. "Are you two okay?"

Ronan nodded as he cradled his left arm, it didn't look good. Elizabeth could feel her stomach twist as she saw how much blood Ronan was losing. "The beast got me pretty good, but I'm fine."

The General raised an eyebrow, wincing as he took a better look at Ronan's injured arm. "You certainly look it."

"Get to the infirmary… have Doctor Wallace look at that," she ordered, ignoring General O'Neill.

Rodney was breathing hard as he talked, obviously tired from the run towards the gate. "The Colonel's going after Teyla. We tried to stop him, but he ordered us to get back to Atlantis."

"It's fine Rodney. Go get checked out by Simon."

Rodney nodded, and then looked down at the ZPMs they'd managed to grab from the abandoned Ancient outpost. "We found the ZedPMs in storage; they're all at full power. We could fly the city to Earth if we wanted to."

Elizabeth nodded. "Get checked out first, and then you can do with the ZPMs what you will."

McKay nodded, walking away towards the infirmary. At least there were two people listening to her…. Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

When the gate activated again an hour later, Elizabeth rushed to the control room, both relieved and terrified at the same time. Chuck turned to look at her. "It's Colonel Sheppard, ma'am. He has Teyla."

"Lower the shield!"

Chuck nodded, lowering the shield. The two waited, staring at the shimmering pool anxiously. Finally John came through, holding an unconscious Teyla in his arms. She was bleeding badly. "I need a medic!" he shouted.

Elizabeth moved a hand to her radio. "Simon! Get down here now! Teyla's hurt!"

After shutting back off her radio, she ran down to the gate room. "What happened?!"

"I found her lying in this cave. The beast was nowhere in sight until I took her. I had to hurry to get back before the beast got me. For a second I wasn't sure I'd make it." With each word he struggled to catch his breath. It was obvious John was going to collapse soon if he didn't take a moment to rest.

Simon ran into the gateroom along with one of the other Doctors. John laid her down gently onto the gurney. "She's lost a lot of blood. I didn't have time to try and stop the bleeding."

"Then that's our first priority," Simon told him. "Alright, let's get her out of here."

Sheppard helped Doctor Wallace and Doctor Freeman wheel her down to the infirmary, Elizabeth walking behind them. Simon took it from there once they were in the infirmary, leaving Sheppard and Elizabeth behind. John could see the disappointed look on Weir's face the moment he looked at her. "Look, I know I disobeyed your orders, Elizabeth, but I knew it'd be too late if I left her on that planet. She might be dead by now if I hadn't done what I did."

Elizabeth didn't say a word for a few second, choosing to ignore his excuse. "Have Simon call me when he finishes with Teyla. I'd like to know if she's going to be okay," she told Sheppard then turned around and left.

John frowned, knowing he was in trouble by the look in her eyes.

* * *

Once Simon had assured John that Teyla was just fine, and that the wounds weren't as bad as they looked, Sheppard left to wash up. After changing into a fresh uniform he headed towards Elizabeth's office, knowing he would have to explain himself. It was almost becoming routine. First he would disobey her to save the world… or a member of his team, and then he'd go and apologize for it. She couldn't be too mad at him could she? It wasn't like it really was the first time he'd done something like this. Yeah, he'd be fine… she'd admit that everything worked out and then tell him not to do it again, he'd agree and they'd be fine again. Yup, everything was gonna be fine.

John took a deep breath as he reached Elizabeth's office, noticing she was sitting at her desk. She was silently reading over a report while massaging her temples. That wasn't good. She also looked a little pail and worn down. John silently took a seat opposite her on the other side of her desk. Elizabeth looked up slowly. "Colonel," she greeted coldly.

Okay… so maybe he wasn't going to be fine. Sheppard almost shivered at the blizzard coming his way after her greeting. He'd known he'd have to explain himself, but he never thought it'd be this bad. "I just wanted to-"

"Colonel Sheppard, I don't have the time to discuss this," she interrupted.

"Elizabeth-"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Dismissed," she interrupted once more.

John was shocked to say the least. This was not what he'd expected. "Yell at me, do whatever you want! Just please… stop this-"

"Colonel, by tomorrow I have to be ready to return to Shatish's planet on the Daedalas to discuss our trade agreements. So I'm very busy right now. Dismissed."

Now John was getting a little annoyed. It wasn't like he hadn't broken the rules before, so what made this so different? "Elizabeth, I came here to apologize!"

"For what, John? Refusing to obey orders for the hundredth time? Why do you even bother apologizing anymore? It's not like your not going to do it again the next time someone from your team is in trouble. I don't want to hear your excuses and I don't want to hear you apologize for something when you don't mean a word of it!"

"Teyla is a member of my team! I care about what happens to her! I wasn't about to just leave her there and you know that!"

"And you think I care any less about what happens to Teyla?! She is just as important to me as she is to you! She's a friend, John, and I didn't want to see her die anymore than you did!" Elizabeth shouted, standing up.

John stood, matching her stance. His hands planted on the desk, their faces mere inches apart. "It sure didn't seem that way when you ordered me to the gate! We don't leave our people behind!"

"That beast was the size of a T-Rex, Colonel! I wasn't about to let you sacrifice your life like that! I would have sent the jumper just as soon as you got back! I asked you to trust me! Obviously our friendship isn't enough to prove to you that I'm worthy of being in charge of Atlantis."

"Now don't start putting words in my mouth! I never said that!"

"You didn't have to! Actions speak louder than words Sheppard!"

"I didn't follow your orders because I knew if I left Teyla might be dead right now! And the last time this happened I saved everyone's life remember?! I was right to do what I did! And I was right this time too!"

"Really? You wanna try your hand at running Atlantis too?!"

"Elizabeth-"

"I'm in charge here, Colonel! I am! Not you! I give the orders! You follow them!" Elizabeth pushed away from the desk, shaking her head. It was then that John realized tears were falling down her face. She was crying? "You know, I knew this would happen! I just knew it! I don't know why I ever believed we could work through what happened between us. This is why the Armed Forces have rules against fraternization. I should have known better."

John closed his eyes, sighing. "Elizabeth-"

"Just go," she whispered.

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just go!"

John closed his mouth, watching her wipe the tears from her eyes, trying to gain back her control. Without saying another word, he left her office.

* * *

He was frustrated. Okay, that was a lie. He was angry, beyond angry! He was so sick of women! No, that was a lie too. He was sick of Doctor Elizabeth Weir! Everything had been going so great while they'd been on that stupid planet! He'd finally gotten to the point where he could admit he cared about Elizabeth a lot more than he was probably supposed to! They had finally gotten to a place where there was no tension between them! He knew she cared about him. She knew he cared about her. Everything was going great! They'd agreed to wait, John was willing, but they'd only been 'waiting' for a few days and suddenly everything was screwed up! First Simon Wallace, then that completely idiotic fight! Over what?! He wasn't even sure what the fight had been about! Elizabeth knew him well enough to know how he operated. He never left a man behind! Never! She'd known that before she'd even decided to make him a part of the expedition!

John slammed his coffee mug down, too furious to drink. Normally when he was this angry he'd go spar with Ronan or Teyla, unfortunately both were in the infirmary….

"You know, if you're frustrated enough that you can't sleep, coffee isn't going to help," came a voice from the commissary door.

John frowned when he saw Simon Wallace walk toward him. "Really? I had no idea!" John barked sarcastically.

Simon raised his hands in mock surrender. "Easy! You can drop the gun!" Simon shot back, slowly walking towards John.

John deflated, knowing he was being a jerk. He didn't even know Simon; it was fair to be angry at a guy he didn't even really know. "Sorry."

"It's okay… I heard about the fight. Word travels fast here. Apparently Elizabeth's office isn't sound proof."

John smiled at that. "What'd you hear?"

Simon shrugged. "Oh, just that you got into a bit of trouble for disregarding Elizabeth's order to fall back to Atlantis. I wouldn't be too worried about it through."

"And why not?"

Simon sighed, shaking his head. "She still cares about you. Believe me, we were together for years… Elizabeth may have changed here in Atlantis, but she's still Elizabeth." Simon smiled for a second, as if reliving a memory. "I know her too well."

"I would have thought you'd be happy… she's why you're here isn't she?"

Simon raised an eyebrow in surprise, but didn't miss a beat. "It doesn't matter why I'm here. The only person she wants is you."

"It sure didn't look that way when I watched you two hugging the other day," John shot back.

Simon laughed at that. "You mean in the infirmary? You're kidding right? The reason why we were hugging is because I was trying to make her feel better… by being a friend. She was upset because _you_ blew her off when she asked you to join her for lunch with the General."

"What?" Could it really be true?

Simon smiled. "She was upset… over you."

John frowned, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot in three galaxies. All the things he said! He was such an idiot! "Oh…."

Simon laughed at that. "You should probably go talk to her now."

"Isn't it kinda late?"

"She leaves first thing tomorrow… remember? For that planet you two were on before…."

John jumped out of his seat. "Oh great!" he muttered before rushing out of the room. She was gonna hate him for waking her up, but Simon was right. It had to be tonight!

* * *

"Isn't it rather late?" Jack asked as he walked into Weir's office and took a seat.

Elizabeth smiled back at him. "Hey… yeah… just trying to get ahead on some paper work before I leave. You'd be amazed at how fast it can pile up," she told him, dropping a folder onto her desk.

Jack smiled at that. "Don't forget who you're talking to. You have a stack on your desk… I have a mountain. If it gets any bigger I'm going to have to bring a shovel everyday to work with me so I can find my desk."

Elizabeth laughed at that. She didn't much feel like laughing, but General O'Neill had a gift.

Jack frowned, obviously noticing she wasn't herself. "So… you alright?"

Elizabeth sighed. John had knowingly disobeyed her orders. She'd had a huge fight with him once he'd returned about the whole thing and realized her fear that their feelings for each other might get in the way of their work. She wasn't even sure if she could continue to work in Atlantis with what had happened between her and John. "To tell you the truth… I don't even know anymore."

Jack seemed to understand. He was a lot smarter than he tried to make people believe. "You'll figure it out, trust me."

Elizabeth smiled. He must have heard about her fight with John. Word traveled fast in Atlantis, something she'd been made aware of more than once. "How can you be so sure?"

Jack just shrugged, and slowly got up from his chair. "You're a genius… it's what you guys do. Believe me; I've been stuck around enough of ya to know these things."

Elizabeth shook her head at that, unable to hide her growing smile as she watched O'Neill walk out of her office. Jack O'Neill was way smarter than he tried to make people thing he was.

* * *

John sighed, knocking on the door one last time. 'She's probably asleep you idiot!' He should leave. It was obvious she wouldn't be opening the door anytime soon, and it wasn't like he should be heading in himself. Crap! He'd really screwed this up. He would just have to hope he could patch things up with her before she left… or if not, he'd just have to wait for her to get back. Crap!

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: Elizabeth goes back to Shatish's planet, but what she will learn there will change her relationship with John forever…. Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, it's hard to write for a ship after the writers just completely trash it. :(

* * *

_Part Thirteen "Advice"_

Haron frowned, staring out into space as he sat by the fire. Doctor Weir would be returning in a few days.

"Is something troubling you my son?" Shatish asked him.

Haron blinked, looking up at his mother, thrown from his thoughts. "Elizabeth will be returning soon."

"That is true."

"Do you think Colonel Sheppard will be with her?"

"It was their choice Haron. It's what they wanted."

"No Mother! It was not what they wanted!"

Shatish sighed. "You know better than anyone what would have happened had we not done what we did. We never should have given them the grapes in the first place."

"That matters little now, Mother. What's done is done, but we must tell her the truth."

"Haron-"

"No Mother… she has the right to know," Haron fought, staring directly at her, not backing down.

Shatish frowned and turned away. "You are wise my son… entirely too wise if you ask me," she teased. "I will tell her, Haron. If it is what you wish, I will tell her."

Haron nodded, taking in a deep breath. "It is…."

* * *

"Hey," Caldwell greeted as he took a seat beside her. She'd been spending her time in the mess staring out the window almost everyday since she'd got on board.

Elizabeth turned away and smiled. "Oh… hey."

Steven knew Elizabeth well enough to know when something was troubling her. During their time working together he'd learned a lot about Doctor Weir, and had come to respect her for the person she was. She was a strong leader, and Caldwell was proud of what she'd accomplished. "By tomorrow we should reach Shatish's planet. You should get everything ready."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it-"

"I'm not just talking about right now, Steven. I know Richard spoke with you about what happened. General O'Neill told me what you said."

Steven almost blushed as he realized what she was talking about.

FLASHBACK

"_It's obvious there is something going on between Colonel Sheppard and Doctor Weir. Colonel, I need to know if this is an issue. The IOA is worried that Doctor Weir's bond with Colonel Sheppard could become an issue later on. From what I hear they were linked completely… thoughts, memories, feelings… everything."_

"_I wouldn't know Doc. You'd have to ask Doctor Weir about that one."_

"_Colonel-"_

"_Doctor Woolsey, if you're worried about the effects of the bond they for a short time shared, don't be. Doctor Weir deserves to run this city, and I back her one hundred percent... and you should know everyone under her command feels the exact same way. If the IOA decides to drop her that's their choice, but I'm not gonna help you let go of the one person we can't afford to lose."_

_Richard frowned. "Despite what you believe I do respect Doctor Weir, but I can't ignore this latest mission. Their connection could impair her judgment."_

"_It won't," Caldwell assured him._

"_I hope your right, Colonel… for her sake… and yours."_

END FLASHBACK

"How did General O'Neill hear about our conversation?"

"Doctor Woolsey had a bit of a talk with him."

Caldwell almost laughed at the visual he got. "I wouldn't worry about him. You're a strong leader, people respect you… and I think Woolsey sees that."

Elizabeth just smiled in amusement. "Well, at least this whole experience has taught me a valuable lesson. Rations have never sounded so appealing."

Caldwell chuckled at that, standing up. "You should pay more attention to SG-1's reports. By the time you finish them you might just be a pro at this."

"I'll keep that in mind… guess I need all the help I can get."

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the planet before her. She was almost nervous. She wasn't sure why, but she was. It felt like only yesterday she was standing in the same spot watching the planet disappear. The President had thought it best to immediately return, especially since their soil was quite rich with metals they'd never seen before. If it was possible, they might be able to use those metals for defense. Not to mention one more ally against the Wraith and the Replicators. If it comes to all out war, they would need all the help they could get. Shatish had known this when they'd become allies, her people were fighters much like Teyla's people. Still, she wasn't sure what would happen next, all she did know is she had a very bad feeling, and it was only getting worse.

* * *

When Elizabeth was transported down along with Colonel Caldwell and two other officers, she could immediately see Shatish. "Oh my dear Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth grinned and pulled Shatish into a hug. "It's good to see you again, Shatish."

"What of John, Doctor McKay, Teyla, and Ronan? Won't they be joining us?" she asked, obviously surprised.

Elizabeth shook her head. "They are needed on Atlantis."

"I see," Shatish frowned. "Understandable of course, but this does complicate things."

Elizabeth frowned in confusion. "Is there something wrong Shatish?"

Shatish glanced at the others with her. "Nothing that can't be spoken about later in private. Haron and I have much to tell you."

Elizabeth nodded, though worried. "Of course."

"Please, come with me, we have much to work out."

* * *

_He could see Shatish, her smile as big as he'd ever seen it. He was talking to her, but it wasn't his voice, it was Elizabeth's. His hand grabbed the cup of tea before him, but it wasn't his hand. How could this be? He could feel the hot liquid run down his throat, but he wasn't in control, she was. He simply saw through her eyes._

"_Dear Elizabeth, it is so good to see you here again."_

"_It's good to see you too Shatish," he spoke with Elizabeth's voice… she sounded so sad, as if she barely had any spirit left, nothing like the Elizabeth he knew._

"_Before we get started, my friend, I feel I owe you an apology."_

"_For what?" Elizabeth asked. He could feel her lips move. It was a strange sensation._

"_I should have told you, but it was my only choice at the time. You needed this bond to be reversed, it was all Haron and I could do for you after forcing you to link. I understood your plight. I only wished to help."_

"_Shatish, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong." His heart was starting to quicken it's pace… or was it her heart. He'd never felt so confused._

"_It's about the ceremony we conducted before you left."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Elizabeth, the ceremony is used to break the links between mates, but it is very rare that the bond is broken. As long as there is love, nothing but death can break the link you share with John."_

John bolted from his sleep, suddenly wide awake. He quickly grabbed the radio beside his bed. "Mckay, its Sheppard. I need you to make contact with Caldwell! Now!"

"What? Why? Do you have any idea how late it is?!"

"Just do it Mckay! I'll explain later!"

* * *

"What are you talking about? Shatish, I would have known if that were true!" Elizabeth fought.

"The ceremony does not break these kinds of bonds, but it does suppress them. The two who wish to break their bond would not know until later. Sometimes hours, sometimes days, but it always comes."

"What comes?" Elizabeth asked, her heart pounding more and more in her chest. She had a bad feeling.

"There is a moment… when the two that were bonded see through each other's eyes, the moment is quick, and weakens both. Then days later it is almost as if the link forms again. They see dreams or sensations from their bondmate. Elizabeth you must tell me if you've experienced any of these signs."

'_Elizabeth?'_

Elizabeth froze, trying to hold onto the voice, but it faded almost immediately.

"It's happening… isn't it? Your link is reforming. I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at Shatish. "I could have sworn I-"

'_Elizabeth?'_

Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to reach out to John with her mind, but there was nothing. Still, she could hear him… Shatish was right. _'I can hear you, John. Oh god, I hear you.'_

John frowned, staring into space as he heard a faint whisper in his mind, only he couldn't make out the words. "It's happening again, Rodney."

"What? What's happening?" McKay asked in confusion.

John looked up at Rodney. "I can't make out the words, it's like she's whispering in my mind, but it's her, Rodney. I can hear Elizabeth. Get Doctor Wallace… now!"

To Be Continued….

A/N: Mwhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! Am I evil or what? Looks like John and Liz are still linked, will it mend fences or just make things worse? It's almost over:sniff:


	14. Chapter 14

Just Married

Summary: It was supposed to be just your average alien celebration… only by morning John Sheppard will be waking up a married man to none other than Doctor Elizabeth Weir.

A/N: With the link returning, John is given the chance to apologize to Elizabeth. I decided to make this the last chapter!!!!!! I feel like crying and celebrating at the same time! I'm going to miss writing this story, but I'm excited about finally finishing another story. Now I just need to work on finishing my OTHER stories. :sigh: This chapter has some Sam/Jack in it, especially at the end, so if any of you guys aren't Sam/Jack shippers… sorry! And if you are, you'll like this chapter:D

* * *

_Part Fourteen "Let's Get Married… Again"_

"What was it like… when your bond seemed to be breaking?" Haron asked as they lay out beneath a setting sun in the middle of the clearing both he and Elizabeth had come to love. She couldn't hear John's thoughts yet, but if he chose to speak to her she could hear him now. Neither had felt up to a talk after everything that'd happened.

Elizabeth shook her head, a shiver going down her back at the memory. "It was… horrible. It was like losing the best part of yourself… I didn't want to eat, or sleep, or leave my room for days. It was scary, Haron. I've never felt anything like it. I was crying every hour of every day. Is that what you went through when Rasha died?"

Haron nodded sadly. "What you faced was nothing compared to the darkness you may face if your mate dies. I felt… lost, as if I was underwater and was unsure of where to go to reach the surface. I was very close to drowning. You felt like you lost the best part of yourself, I felt like I'd lost all of myself. I didn't know who I was anymore. I was a familiar stranger, nothing more. The pain was unbearable… all I'd wanted was to end it."

Elizabeth frowned, almost scared by Haron's words. She was afraid. No matter how many times John seemed to get lucky, his luck wouldn't last forever. Although the bond was to be treasured, to Elizabeth it seemed more like a curse. "Shatish said most who would lose a mate killed themselves, why didn't you?"

Haron smiled, staring at the sky. "Before Rasha died she asked me to fight it. She knew what I'd be going through. She begged me to be strong." A tear ran down Haron's face. "I could not refuse her dying wish. I remember… I remember staring at a knife; it was as if it were taunting me. On the bad days I would hold the blade to my neck and cry… on the good ones I'd just hold the knife… as if it were more precious than anything else in this world. In the end I chose to live… for Rasha. I knew I just had to live, and so I ran… ran from the blade that taunted me. That's how I found this place… I was running when I realized I'd entered into the woods. I soon realized I was lost… while trying to return to the village I stumbled, and when I looked up, I saw this place. It was so beautiful. Here I remember why I'm still alive. Here I remember why Rasha wanted me to live in the first place."

Elizabeth smiled staring at Haron for a second before she looked at the sky once more.

"I know you and John are going through something, Elizabeth. Whatever is wrong, please, inspect the damage."

"What?" she asked in confusing. She wasn't sure what he meant.

"It's an old saying Rasha liked to use. 'Inspect the damage.' It means to learn what has been damaged in your heart by the problem between you, then you may make repairs."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Rasha was a very wise woman."

"Yes… she was."

* * *

She'd tried to stop her tears that night, but she couldn't stop. Suddenly everything was coming back to haunt her, every choice since the moment she and John had been on the planet. She found it strange just how crazy things could get in a very short amount of time.

'_I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I never meant to make you cry that day. I'm so sorry.'_

'_I know… I just lost it I guess. I'm sorry too.'_

'_No Elizabeth, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have followed your orders. I know you care about Teyla just as much as I do. I was a jerk. After I thought the link was gone… I guess I was frustrated. It was hard losing you the way I did. I was angry, and I took it out on you. You didn't do or say anything I didn't deserve. I don't deserve this second chance.'_

'_We both did and said things we shouldn't have. Its okay, John, I think I understand. We were both having a hard time excepting we'd lost our link._

'_I wish I could be there with you.'_

'_I know, John.'_

Suddenly Elizabeth could feel arms wrap around her, but no one was with her. Elizabeth frowned, realizing it was her mind that was creating the sensation… or should it be John's? Either way, Elizabeth gave in to the sensation, real or not, at least she'd finally begun to inspect the damage. Perhaps her soul _could_ be saved.

'_I love you, Elizabeth.'_

'_I love you too, John.'_

'_Sleep, I'm here… right beside you.'_

'_I know.'_

Elizabeth walked over to the bed and laid down, closing her eyes and surrendering to sleep while John soothed her with his thoughts.

* * *

"How long before the Daedalus arrives?" John asked Chuck, one of the technicians.

Chuck looked down at his console. "The Daedalus arrives in two hours."

"Great," John said as he left the gateroom.

'_What are you planning, John? Our bond is getting stronger; you can't hide it from me forever.'_

'_You'll know all about it in a few hours, stop trying to be nosy. I want this to be a surprise… the last surprise I can give you before this bond returns completely!'_

'_Fine… I guess I can hang in there till we get back.'_

John smiled, shaking his head before he began to block his thoughts once more.

* * *

Elizabeth could hear the door open and close, but had no idea what John was up to. She could feel his excitement, but she chose not to push. She'd known in a few seconds anyway. "Can I open them now?"

"Not yet."

His hands were over her closed eyes as he led her to where ever he was taking her. "Now?"

"Now," John whispered in her ear. His hands fell away just as she opened her eyes.

It was a large room, with windows all around that showed the ocean below. In the middle of the room was a table for two. The lighting was candlelight and Elizabeth could hardly breathe.

"Welcome back," he whispered to her before walking around to face her. John took a deep breath. "Look, I know our relationship has been a bit of a mess from the beginning, but I've always cared about you, Elizabeth. I love you, and I'm not letting go. This bond will be hard to live with. We'll get sick of each other sometimes. We'll get frustrated by the fact that we can't keep secrets and I know once or twice I'm make you angry and you'll be ready to kill me, but I also know I'd be an idiot not to see just how lucky I am to have this connection to you. I talked to General O'Neill while you were still away and he's willing to go to bat for us. I… told him about us. He wasn't too surprised. He wants to help."

Elizabeth frowned. "John-"

John got down to his knees. "No Elizabeth, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I know I'm not all that great with relationships. And I know this is probably insane, but I need to do this." John pulled a small box from his pocket which Elizabeth immediately recognized. Slowly he opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I… I… don't know what to say. How in the world did you get that?" she asked in surprise.

John smiled. "It was my grandmother's. She wanted me to give it to someone special... someone I would love. My grandfather worked at a horrible job for seven years just to afford this. I never thought I'd find that kind of love. But Elizabeth, I'd work that job a million years if it meant you'd take this ring and let me be your husband… again."

Elizabeth laughed before getting down on her knees, their eyes parallel. "Elizabeth Sheppard… does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?" she said before giving him her hand.

John grinned as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Yeah… it really does."

With that John and Elizabeth kissed, the kind of kiss Elizabeth used to only read in fairytales. Elizabeth moved her arms around John and closed her eyes.

* * *

The ceremony took place ironically on the place where John and Elizabeth's little adventure began. The celebration was massive, with literally too many guests to even consider counting. General O'Neill happily gave her away before sitting next to his date, Colonel Samantha Carter. Ronan, Rodney, Doctor Jackson, and Colonel Mitchell all worse their matching tuxedos, all excited for the couple, even if Daniel Jackson complained just a bit about having to walk down the isle with Vala. Teyla, Katie Brown, Vala, and Laura Cadmen were in their own beautiful dresses as they stood to the side to watch the lovely couple get married. Shatish, of course, performed the ceremony, more than a little honored to be chosen. John and Elizabeth figured she was the best pick considering she'd done the last one… even if neither could actually remember it. Once the ceremony was over John and Elizabeth walked into their puddle jumper that had a sign saying "Just Married" on the back, and together they flew away from the planet that had given them so much. Rodney had graciously found a Stargate they could put in orbit of the planet and John immediately dialed the gate and went through.

But not without giving a gift of their own to the General that had helped make their wedding possible….

* * *

Shatish watched Jack O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Teal'c talking in the corner while Colonel Carter helped her with the food. Samantha was watching the General, but was obviously trying not to. Shatish grabbed the cup in a shape of an oval, with the red liquid inside. "General O'Neill must be tired my dear, give this too him to quench his thirst."

Sam frowned, looking at the liquid. "What is it?"

"Just a drink my dear, now go… enjoy this celebration."

Sam smiled, taking the cup before walking over to the General. "Thirsty?" she asked, holding the drink.

Jack nodded, but eyed the drink. "Uh… I think I'll just stick to rations," he told her.

"Oh come on sir, Shatish wouldn't dare! Just take it," she encouraged him.

Jack frowned, hesitating before finally giving in to Sam's request. "Yeah… you're probably right." Jack took the cup and drank.

* * *

Sam groaned, from the throbbing of her head. What in the world did she do last night? She tried to remember, but nothing came to mind. It was then that she noticed something was beside her as she felt the 'something' move. No… it wasn't possible. Sam frowned and slowly turned her head to see the groggy eyes of General Jack O'Neill. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"For cryin' out loud, not again!"

Sam and Jack turned when they heard a loud laugh from outside… Daniel… that was not good! "Look at it this way, Jack… at least she didn't marry McKay!" he shouted from outside.

"Why does everyone insist on saying that?!" asked the outraged scientist Daniel was talking about.

"Okay… where the heck are my clothes!" Sam shouted.

The End

A/N: I couldn't resist:giggles: I wanted the ending to kind of start at the beginning as it were, and then I came up with this idea. :giggles again: It was great doing this story! Thank you guys for all the reviews! I loved reading them! Thanks!!!!!!


End file.
